My Grandmother's a Queen?
by NarniaRoyalNavy123
Summary: Sally Jackson's mother died with a secret; She used to be Queen Susan the Gentle. Percy never knew Narnia or Aslan, he barely remembers Susan's maiden name. So when he, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Will get sent to a land of eternal snow, meeting his dead grandmother isn't Percy's only surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to Uncle Rick and C.S. Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 1—Percy's point of view

The worst thing about being a demigod, I should have seen something like this coming. Gaea was defeated; the camps were at peace... everything had gone quiet. Well, if you're not counting my run in with that Carter kid, and Annabeth meeting his sister. But still, things were _too _peaceful; something big was bound to happen. I just didn't expect it to be _bigger_ than Gaea.

Frank and Hazel were visiting with others from Camp Jupiter. Nico suggested we see a movie, so we all went. And by we, a mean me, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Will, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. We arrived a little early, so we were waiting in our seats for the show to start. That's when everything went downhill. First, the temperature dropped. By a lot. We could see our breaths. Next came the snow. I am not kidding, it SNOWED INDOORS! Piper jumped to her feet, the rest of us following, weapons drawn. We thought Khione was back for revenge.

But then Jason's face scrunched up like he was smelling something. We all instinctively took a sniff. _Pine needles_, my brain registered, _and fresh, crisp snowflakes_. Piper and Jason told us that Khione's snow smelt cold and harsh, but my nose might as well have been in a forest. Whoever did this was not Khione. The snow came down on us harder, with a wind starting to push us around. I managed to grab onto Annabeth before everything became white, the wind thrashing us along.

When it finally stopped, Annabeth and I collapsed onto the ground. The snow-covered ground. We picked ourselves up and saw that all eight of us were now in a forest. Evergreens, Pines, Oaks and other types surrounded us. Everything was covered in snow. Where could we possibly be for snow to fall in _August_?

"Impossible!" Each of us whirled to look at a different direction. We heard an echo of a possibly British girl talking. But we couldn't see her. Not until Will spotted her, anyway. He pointed out the location of the voice, and we all rushed to the tree line. Completely hidden, we watched these four kids talking to each other. The talking became a snowball fight. Which ended when the older girl of the group threw one at the youngest boy.

"Ow. Stop it!" The other three looked at him, each with a different expression. The oldest, a blonde boy a little younger than Jason, look at him like the kid committed some sort of crime. The youngest one, a little girl with bobbed brown hair, looked at him with sadness, like she expected more from the kid. That's a weird look for an elementary-school student. And then there was the older girl that hit him, the second-oldest of the bunch. Her hair was the same brown as the little one, but longer and in a half ponytail. But that's not why I was more interested in her. She looked familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it...

The group was arguing with each other, and the younger boy was forced to apologize for something. He was the palest of them, with his dark hair and eyes making him look even paler. All four talked with British accents, and their clothes... were odd, because they looked like what people in the 1940s would wear. Our group glanced at Nico and Hazel, reading their reactions. They seemed to be confused and shocked, which we all were. Frank squeezed Hazel's hand and Will rubbed Nico's head. Hazel was grateful, Nico was annoyed. I turned back to the Brits, who were now discussing whether to explore or go back... wait, back where?

"We couldn't possibly go anywhere, dressed like we are," the familiar girl tried to reason with them, pointing out that their clothes were meant for warmer temperatures. Where were they before coming here?

"Perhaps these would help." The oldest went behind a tree line and came back with..._fur coats?!_ Where did he get _fur coats?!_ We all looked at each other, more confused than ever. We were so distracted talking to each other with our eyes, trying to come up with _something _about our situation that we didn't notice we were spotted until...

"Hello there." We realized our mistake too late. The youngest spotted us, and she called us out. Her friends saw us as soon as she spoke, and they were very surprised at our presence.

"Who are you?" the oldest asked uncertainly. We looked at each other and decided the same thing; We might as well meet and greet. We walked towards them, their reactions to our clothing plain on their faces. These kids were not used to sneakers, jeans, and t-shirts.

"To answer your question," Annabeth started, taking the lead, "My name is Annabeth; this is Frank, Hazel, Jason, Will, Piper, Nico, and Percy." The Brits were surprised to hear Annabeth talk like an American. And for some reason, the boys were looking at Nico with disdain. Why would they... wait a minute, boys possibly from the 1940s, Nico is Italian... Activate overprotective son of Poseidon.

"Do we have a problem?" I asked the blonde one, walking right up to him, challenging him to admit he was discriminating Nico. He looked at me, surprised and confused until he realized I knew what he was thinking, and he had the guts to look mad at me!

"It appears you've forgotten that there's a war on—"

"Peter, enough—" the older girl tried to pacify.

"War?" the eight of us North Americans asked. The other four looked at us in bewilderment (yeah, I know big words).

"The war with the Axis powers, obviously!" the younger boy cried out. Kids dressed like they're from the 1940s, English, judgmental towards Nico's Italian heritage, a war with the Axis powers... No, no way.

"If I were to ask what year it is," Annabeth started carefully, "What would your answer be?"

"1940," They said in unison. No hesitation what so ever. Hazel whimpered, and like the good friends we are, the seven demigods surrounded her in support (with a few pats on Nico's back for the same reason).

"Are you lot alright?" The younger girl asked. We looked at her, then looked at each other. How could time travel be possible?

"Goodness! How rude of us, we didn't tell you our names in turn. We're the Pevensies—" Why did that sound familiar? "This is my older brother, Peter—" That doesn't ring a bell, "Our younger brother, Edmund—" Still no bells. "And Lucy, the youngest." I still don't know why that name is familiar. "And I'm Susan." ...a very faint ding-a-ling sounded in my memory. Susan Pevensie. Mrs. Susan Pevensie Jackson. But that's—I mean—she couldn't _possibly_ be—

"Were you born on April 15th, 1928?" I asked Susan. My friends looked at me with confusion written on their faces. Then they got even more confused when they realized the siblings were shocked at my question.

"How...how do you know that?" Susan asked, scared. I would be too if a random stranger told me what my birthday was. But that would have been a bit different since the stranger would likely have been a monster trying to kill me. My friends were shocked that I got it right. Annabeth was trying to understand the situation but got easily frustrated when she couldn't find an answer.

"Wait a minute," Piper suddenly said. We watched as she walked up to Peter and me. She stared at us, her eyes flicking back and forth between our faces. Then she took a closer look at each of the Pevensies. When she finished, she walked up to me. "Which one?" she asked. It took a total of three seconds to understand what she meant.

"Wow! You can tell?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It took a while to see the resemblance, and I was more or less guessing—"

"Resemblance?" Annabeth asked, the gears turning in her head. It didn't take long for her to get it. "Wait, what? Seriously! You-you mean—"

"Could someone _please_ explain what you're all on about?!" Edmund demanded.

Well what was I supposed to say, Susan is my grandmother?

"_What?!_" Shouted nine voices. Whoops. I said that out loud. Talk about some sudden news.

* * *

**Please, Rate &amp; Review.**

**Hi, guys, this is NarniaRoyalNavy.  
For those of you who read and liked my previous story, I appreciate your support so much, and I feel I should explain why I took it down.  
It had come to my attention that I was actually breaking copyright regulations, and so my story had to be removed so no one would get hurt.  
I am not, however, done with my idea of Percy being a Pevensie, and this new story is one of my older ideas, with a lot more interaction between the two worlds, which I know a lot of you wanted from my other story.  
I appreciate you guys so much, and I hope you like this story just as much as my old one.**

**With love, Navy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Peter's point of view

Percy is Susan's grandson? Susan's grandson!? _How does Susan become the grandmother of an American!?_ And why am I not saying any of this aloud!?

"How could you _possibly_ be Susan's grandson!? You're an American, and you're also older than she is!" I finally managed to say. Percy and the other Yanks shared glances, and I knew they were having a silent conversation. They must have been closer than I thought if they could know what each of them was thinking. Su and Ed used to do that a lot as a kind of game before Ed went to his horrible school.

"Let's just tell them," one of the girls, Hazel, suddenly said, "This part of the truth couldn't possibly do any harm." _This part of the truth_. Why would they not tell us the whole truth?

The others gave their consent, and Annabeth turned to us.

"I don't know if you'll believe us, especially since we don't know how any of this is happening, but... we're from the early 21st century."

The 21st century. They were from the 21st century. The future. It explained why Percy claimed to be Susan's grandson, and how he knew her birthday. But still, the _future_?

"Prove it." I turned to look at Edmund, surprised that he would demand evidence before Susan. Looking at him, I saw what the Yanks were probably seeing; a young boy about to start puberty mentally prepared to call out on the ridiculous things in life. But I'm his brother, I saw him grow up. What no one else, not even Susan or Lucy could see, was fear. Edmund was truly scared of these strangers, all because they might be from the future. I had no clue as to why, but I didn't care.

I shifted the slightest bit nearer to Edmund to give him some support without him being aware of my intentions. Because if he suspected what I was doing, much less knew, he would rebel and shut himself away from me. From the whole family, it seemed at times. I was thoroughly stunned when I realized that out of everyone present, the only one who saw and understand what I did was the _Italian_.

I didn't mean to be judgmental, but there was a war going on back in England, and any family he has in Italy is the enemy. But Nico himself wasn't under Mussolini's mind control, not if he was from America and Percy was defending him. That was probably another reason to believe they were indeed from the future since I doubt that a group this diverse could exist in America _or_ England in these troubled times.

"Oh, I know!" The girl introduced as Piper exclaimed, drawing me from my thoughts. She started scrimmaging in her (rather ridiculous-looking) large bag and produced a book. The cover was the picture of a Viking boy with what looked like a dragon crawling on his shoulder. I could only barely read the title, _How To Train Your Dragon_. "Read the copyrights page. Look at the original publication date. It says that this was written in the year 2003."

She handed the book to Susan, who opened it to the page Piper was talking about. I read over Susan's shoulder. Piper was right. The book was published in 2003. They were from the future.

"Now that we've answered your questions, it seems only fair you answer ours," the one called Will said. "Firstly..."

"Where did the coats come from?" Nico interrupted. Will glared, but he motioned for us to answer anyway.

"Oh that's easy," Lucy said, "You see, this land is a magic land, and the only way that we," she continued, pointing at us her siblings, "are able to get here is by going through a wardrobe. The back of it is just behind the tree line."

"Perhaps," I said, moving towards the wardrobe when the idea struck, "You should also take advantage of these coats as we were about to do."

"But those aren't ours to lend Peter." Susan ridiculed.

"The professor won't mind if we all borrow them," I replied, "And if you think about it logically, we wouldn't even be taking them out of the wardrobe."

"I like the way you think," Percy said, helping me distribute the warm fur coats.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund protests when I try to give him one.

"I know," I simply said, and proceeded to give it to him. Nico scoffed at Ed's predicament, and Will slapped Nico's head. Nico didn't look offended, just annoyed.

"So the wardrobe is a doorway to here," Annabeth said, "And this land is magic. Are we still on Earth?" She didn't look at me when she asked that, but at Lucy. She must have guessed that Lucy was the expert when it came to Narnia.

"Mr. Tumnus made it sound like Narnia wasn't on the same maps as America or Great Britain, so I think the answer is no," Lucy replied honestly.

"Two more questions," Frank said, raising his arm as if in school, "Whose Mr. Tumnus, and is that what this place is called, Narnia?"

"Yes, this place is called Narnia, and Mr. Tumnus is my friend who lives here. He's also not human, but a faun! Oh, Peter; let's go and see him, please?" The only reason I gave my consent was because Lucy gave me her special pouty look. I could never refuse her when she did the pout.

"Oh, alright, but what about you lot?" I asked the Yanks. They shared a look that didn't even last half a second before Annabeth answered that they would like to join us.

So we started off with Lucy leading the way. The woods were beautiful, but I couldn't help feeling rotten about my previous behavior towards Nico. I knew I needed to apologize, to both him and Percy. When we came upon a lamp post, I purposely slowed down so that I was at the back of our procession. The two of them must have sensed that I wanted to speak with them, so they joined me at the rear. Then Will joined us. I didn't mind, but I was curious as to why he felt that his presence was needed. Nico seemed annoyed that he was listening in on our discussion but made no comment. _I wonder what's up with those two_.

"I want to apologize for my earlier behavior," I started to say, but Percy held out his hand to stop me.

"In 21st century America, we have an expression: It's water under the bridge. Meaning the past is in the past, and all is forgotten. So don't worry. We're cool." I didn't fully understand what he meant by _cool_, but his point was clear. I was forgiven. Satisfied, we continued on to Mr. Tumnus'. And that's when it came to me.

When Lucy said that Narnia was a magic land, they barely gave any reaction whatsoever. And when Mr. Tumnus was revealed to be a faun and not a human, they showed signs of curiosity. But it wasn't bewildered curiosity. They seemed to be more interested in... Dare I say the word choice of the statement? Like there could have been another name for what Mr. Tumnus could be. Was there?

I approached Susan and pulled her to the back of the group, and stalled until I was certain no one could hear us.

"Is there by chance another name for a faun?" I asked her. She looked at me confused but gave me her answer none the less.

"The ancient Romans were the ones to call them fauns, but the Greeks before used the name satyr. Why?" I hesitated only for a second.

"I think our time-travelers were aware that Mr. Tumnus could have been referred to as a satyr, and were piqued when Lucy called him a faun."

"Why would a name choice matter?"

"I don't know, but for some reason it matters to them, and since they are quite willing to believe in a magic land, that reason could be anything. For now, we keep an eye on them."


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to Uncle Rick and C.S. Lewis**

**Warning, this story supports Solangelo, so if you don't like, don't read, and don't comment. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3—Nico's point of view

The fur coat gave me a flashback of my childhood in Italy. My mother had a mink coat that Bianca and I took turns wearing. Mamma would pretend to be a fashion photographer and take pictures.

It was a good memory and I allowed myself a small smile as we were walking. That was a mistake. And I stupidly made an even bigger mistake by looking over at Will. Why? Because if Percy, Will or Jason saw me smile, they would make a big fuss over it. And I gave Will a perfect view of my smiling face.

Out of the three, I was more worried about what Will would do. I mean, we've become really good friends since the war. But I sort of... okay, I'll admit, I've got a crush. But it wasn't like when I liked Percy (ugh, I was such of lovesick girl back then). I liked Will because he wasn't a hero for me to idolize. He was just... Will.

And I just gave him ammunition to use. He didn't cross any lines whenever he teased me, but I still hated it. He actually strutted over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Glad to see you're enjoying my _first_ quest as much as I am," he said softly. I hated it when he spoke softly; it made my stomach turn with nerves. And then it hit me.

"William Solace, don't you DARE!" I practically shouted as I broke away from him. Everybody was looking at me, but I didn't care. Of all the things that Will could do...

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. She was completely oblivious of Will's antics. I wanted to switch places with her.

"Nothing, Lucy, Nico is just anxious for my _first_ quest," Will answered. And yes, yes I was.

"What do you mean your _first_ quest?" Edmund asked suspiciously. I didn't know why, but I didn't trust the kid. Maybe it was because he reminded me of myself when I was his age. I was not a trustworthy person back then.

"Wait, _first _quest—whoa, dude, I thought you were joking!" Percy cried out in alarm.

"Joking about what, exactly?" Susan asked cautiously.

It was barely noticeable, but she did look a little like Sally Jackson-Blofis. They had the same hair and noses, if anything. The biggest resemblance was between Peter and Percy. They had the same noses, height, build, and jaws. I'm surprised Beauty Queen saw the similarities before Annabeth. Then again, Piper's mom is the goddess of natural beauty, so maybe it wasn't that far-fetched.

"I told Nico that on my first quest, I would sing a popular American military chant," Will informed her. The demigods who finally got Will's intentions groaned. I did, too.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Peter asked, slightly amused. I gave Will my iconic death glare. _If you so much as hum, I swear to Zeus..._

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD!" Will started. The four Pevensies grimaced at Will's tone-deaf voice. Lesson learned, being a son of Apollo does not mean you are musically inclined.

I tripped Will before he could continue. What happened next was both good and bad. The good part was that we were about to descend a hill, so Will tumbled down the whole way. The bad part was Will grabbed my ankle as he fell, so I went down with him. Peter, thinking we were goofing off, threw himself down the hill, too. Following him came Percy, dragging Annabeth along. Everybody joined in, except Edmund. Later on, I would reflect on his lack of participation.

But at the moment, Will and I had come to a stop, and I was lying down right next to him. His cheeks were red from the cold, his hair tasseled from the tumble. He was smiling at me. Why did he have to be so cute? Scared that I would do something stupid, I quickly picked myself up. Will followed suit and brushed my hair out of my face. I froze for a whole three seconds. He smirked at me and walked away. Curse that boy.

"You didn't answer my question," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Edmund giving me his own kind of death glare. I was really starting to picture this kid as my British twin. Not a pleasant thought.

"What question?" I asked him, my brain not properly working thanks to Will.

"What did you lot mean when you were saying his first quest? What kind of quest?" Edmund asked haughtily. He did not like us. And weirdly enough, I thought it had to do with us being from the future above everything else. He was scared when we admitted to being time-travelers.

And we would soon have to admit to being demigods if we can slip-up so easily. This was once again Will's fault. He's the one who mentioned that this was his first quest. Annabeth, thank the gods, was listening to Edmund and came to my rescue.

"We all go to a summer school on Long Island Sound, and the school's purpose is to prepare us to live as adults.'Quests' are what we call outings where we practice being adults by getting jobs or renting apartments for a month or two. Will never went on a quest before, so, in theory, this is his first one."

Edmund sulked away; unsatisfied that he couldn't make us the enemy. Another similarity with me, looking for imaginary faults in others. I needed to talk to this kid before he becomes even more like me.

Our walk was stopped by Lucy. She stood in horror at a door that led into a cave. A door that was thrown off its hinges and broken in the process. Not a good sign. Lucy bolted to what I now assumed to be Mr. Tumnus' home.

"Lucy!" Susan cried out, she and Peter running after her. Edmund followed them, and us demigods after him, scanning the area with our weapons at ready (but still in their Mist form).

The twelve of us found the cave completely messed up. I didn't think anyone had been in here for days. Snow had drifted in from the door and was mixed up with charred remains from the fireplace. Furniture, books, and other stuff were tossed around the room. We heard glass breaking and turned to see Edmund had stepped on the picture of a satyr, no sorry, faun.

"Who could have done this?" Lucy asked desperately. Poor kid.

Then Percy bent down to the floor. "Guys, check this out," he said, talking to us demigods. We joined him on the floor, and we all saw what he saw.

"Well this can't be good," Frank muttered.

"What?" Peter asked, crouching down to join us.

"Look at the prints on the floor," Annabeth guided him, "See these paw marks? These are wolf prints. And if you look around, the whole floor is covered with them. And some prints are Mr. Tumnus' hooves. But there are no boots or even human footprints. Wolves did this."

If any of the Pevensies wasn't scared before, they were now. And then Susan looked confused.

"Why would wolves attack a cave? Further, why attack any establishment that requires the door to be ripped off?" she asked. If we were in America and her family was aware of the Greek/Roman gods, I would have told her about Lycaon and his pack. But the Pevensies didn't know about the gods, and we weren't even on _Earth_. These wolves were different, and I didn't know what 'different' meant.

"I think that might answer your question," Piper said, pointing to the far side of the room. There was a piece of paper tacked on one of the walls, and even from here, on the floor, virtually the farthest away we could possibly be, the wolf paw printed in ink was as plain as day. Peter got off of the floor and walked up to the paper, ripping it off its nail.

"The former occupant of these premises, Faun Tumnus, is under arrest on the charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim Fernis Ulf, Captain of the Secret Police," Peter read aloud, "Long Live the Queen." There was silence for two seconds before Susan broke it.

"Now, we _really_ should get back."

"What about Mr. Tumnus?!" Lucy cried in disbelief.

"I don't think there's much we can do, Lu," Peter admitted.

"Not much _you_ can do alone," I said, "But _we_," I continued, gesturing to all of us, "Might be able to do something."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked, his fear of us returning. Wait, why would he be scared about our ability to save a satyr, FAUN, I meant faun. Honestly, this satyr/faun thing was going to make my hair turn gray.

"This is a magic land," Annabeth said, picking up where I left off, "where fauns are real and wolves are intelligent enough to be the police, if the note and tracks are any indication. This queen ordered the arrest of Mr. Tumnus because he was 'fraternizing with humans', which means two things. The queen isn't human herself, and Lucy was the human that Mr. Tumnus was fraternizing," here she turned to look at Lucy for confirmation. Lucy nodded and then added some information of her own.

"She isn't a queen at all. She made Narnia stay in eternal winter with no Christmas—"

"WHAT?!" The ear-shattering outburst was caused by Percy, Will, Jason, Piper, and even Frank. Realizing what they did, and how loud they were, their faces turned red and they muttered some apologies to Lucy. To be honest, I don't think she minded. She continued.

"Mr. Tumnus said that those who refused to see her as queen call her the White Witch. If he was arrested, she must have found out that he _saved_ me by helping me escape _her_."

"Which is exactly the point," Jason said, taking the lead, "This 'witch' is powerful enough to make eternal winter, and yet her enemies in this magic land are humans? In traditional folklore, humans have nothing whatsoever to challenge a witch, likewise human or otherwise. So why should she fear humans? The answer: it has to be related to her false claim to the throne. And that's how we save Mr. Tumnus! Finding out the history of her power and control, and using it to not only help Mr. Tumnus but to take Jadis down."

It was a good outline of a plan, and three of the Pevensies seemed to think that it could actually work. I said three because after a pause Edmund spoke up.

"But why should we?" He asked. We all looked at him, confused and stunned. "I mean," he tried to defend himself, "Mr. Tumnus cannot be a criminal for no good reason."

That's when everything became clear. Why Edmund was acting like I did during the Titan war. Why he was scared that we could help Mr. Tumnus. Why he was so suspicious of us time-travelers, why he feared us. He thought we might have known what he had done. But I didn't need the future to know his crime, though. I just needed to commit a similar one. And it was a crime. Like me, he betrayed his family. Edmund somehow told the White Witch about Mr. Tumnus helping Lucy. Mr. Tumnus' arrest was entirely Edmund's fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! All rights go to Uncle Rick and C.S. Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 4—Edmund's point of view

I didn't know what to think. It was all supposed to be simple. My wretched siblings were in Narnia, all that was needed to be done was to bring them to the Queen. And then I would be a prince, and later on a King. I could eat Turkish delight on my throne all day, every day.

And then these weird Americans ruined the whole thing. First there was Percy and his need to be so sensitive. There _was_ a war on after all; we had every right to be suspicious of Nico. And then Percy decides to claim that Susan is his grandmother, and he and Piper gang up on us with a _book_ to prove that they were from the future. Peter is hard enough to deal with, but eight time-traveling Yankees would make a trip to the Queen's castle even more of a struggle.

Especially if they had known that I talked to her. They were from the future, who knows what they could have knowledge of. Half the time we were walking I wanted to ask about the war. The other half I was worried that Percy would spit out something or other about Narnia that Su or even the others could have told him. Thankfully that didn't happen... yet.

Then came the worst of it all, Mr. Tumnus' arrest. It was because of me that the Queen knew he had met Lucy, I couldn't deny it. But I didn't know he would get arrested, or _why_. She had a whole conversation with me the first time I was here, why was it different with him to talk to Lu?

Things became more confusing when Annabeth and Jason started spewing nonsense. The Queen not human? What a silly idea! I spent near an hour with her; she looked as human as any one of us in the room. And she just had to be the queen; she talked and acted like one.

So I spoke up. The Queen was a nice lady, and she wanted me to be her heir. Mr. Tumnus could have been lying to Lu, and was arrested for something serious that we couldn't possibly fathom.

The others looked at me with disbelief. They didn't understand why I was thinking differently. That's simple enough. I knew more about the Queen than they did. But I couldn't just tell them that. Especially now that they have such suspicions of her character. Now it would be nearly impossible to take them to her castle.

Any warmth I had left in my body turned cold when I observed Nico more closely. _He knew_. That was all I could think. He knew I told her. But that's absurd! He couldn't possibly know I talked with the Queen... but maybe all Nico needed to know was that it was my fault. And he did know. I just _knew_ these Yankees would spoil everything! Of course, once Nico was going to tattle on me with his newfound knowledge, Peter wouldn't let me hear the end of it.

Thankfully Nico never got the chance. We all heard a bird call, which was followed by a "psst". We all turned to see a robin on a tree branch outside the cave. It was alone.

"Did that bird just 'Psst' us?" Susan asked. It didn't, it couldn't! It was just as absurd as Annabeth's idea of intelligent wolves.

Nevertheless, we all left the cave to investigate. The bird flew off, and to the side came a new sound. There was something moving behind the boulders on our left. Peter and the girls huddled together. And oddly enough the Yanks spread themselves around the four of us in a semi-circle. They were all clutching something in their hands, but I couldn't fathom why. The objects they were holding were only pens or coins or backpacks, to name a few of the items. Nico was slightly standing closer to where I was, probably to keep me in sight.

Suddenly, a head appeared behind one of the rocks. We all breathed a little easier.

"It's a beaver," Lucy said.

Peter started to try and draw the thing closer when Frank stopped him with a peculiar look on his face. It was almost as if he didn't want Peter to insult the creature. _What on Earth could _possibly_ insult a _beaver_!_

I soon found out when Frank spoke to it.

"Is there something we could do for you, sir?"

"That would depend on the company you're keeping, boy."

Everyone except Frank started. _It talked!_

Peter, Susan and I all turned to Frank and simultaneously spoke.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Frank had the _gull_ to look uncomfortable.

"Before I explain, let me just say that _that_," he said, referring to my siblings and I yelling in perfect unison, "was creepy. As for him talking," where he pointed at the approaching beaver, "if wolves are smart enough to be police and sign arrest warrants, why shouldn't they talk, or other animals?"

"This one's got a smart head on his shoulders," the beaver said in his Cabby voice. "Now then, which one of you is Lucy Pevensie?"

"I am, sir," Lu stepped forward. The beaver opened his paw, which I realized was closed into a fist the whole time and revealed a handkerchief. With Lucy's initials on it.

"That's mine! The one I gave to—"

"Mr. Tumnus," the beaver interrupted, "He gave this to me when we suspected that the Witch's wolves would be after him soon enough. But this talk is best left for safer quarters."

"_Safer_ quarters?" Hazel asked, eyeing the area around us. The other Americans were also doing a visual inspection.

"Please don't mean nymphs, please don't mean nymphs," Piper pleaded to the beaver. _Nymphs?_

"No, he means the trees," Lucy clarified. That made even less sense than the nymphs. Trees?!

"So, what about those safer quarters you were talking about?" Percy asked, gripping at his pen even harder. What was it with these Yanks and their office materials?

"Further in, Son of Adam, come further in." And with that, the beaver disappeared behind the rocks. Imagine my surprise when all eight of the Yanks and Peter and Lucy started to follow him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Susan demanded. The others looked at her in confusion.

"He says he knows the faun and gave us proof of that friendship, why shouldn't we trust him?" Peter asked.

"He's a beaver," Susan started, "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Your right," Percy said, "Talking animals would be _impossible_ in a magic land where fauns exist and there are evil witches pretending to be queens and outlaw Christmas. Seriously, Susan? I mean, I honestly do get where you're coming from, something similar happened to me once upon a time. This seems like a lot to take in, and it does require a leap of faith. But trust me; the jump isn't as far as you think it is. So what do you say, Susie Penny?"

I was stunned. And so were my siblings. Susie Penny was a very old pet name our late uncle used. Ever since he died, no one _dared _to call her that again. But Percy just did. He couldn't possibly know about Susie Penny! Even if he was Susan's grandson!

"How did you know that?" Su asked softly. She was actually _speechless_.

"Well," Percy said, smiling sheepishly, "like I said before, I am your grandson. And I have to admit, I remember you as Susie Penny better than as Susan Pevensie. It sort of stuck to me after my mom said that her dad—who would be your future husband—called you that all the time."

"My husband will call me that? Truly?" Percy nodded, his smile growing more confident.

"Everything alright?" a voice asked. The beaver had come back.

"Yeah, sorry," Annabeth apologized, "We were just talking."

"Plenty of that will be done later, Daughter of Eve, now hurry along now!" The beaver urged on.

The others once again started to follow him. Susan went with them, receiving an encouraging smile from Percy.

I, on the other hand, was walking with complete dread. We were following a beaver who also despised the Queen, and Nico would have another opportunity to rat me out. But after some time, I looked around and noticed that the two hills the Queen had pointed out to me were getting _closer_. Maybe I wouldn't have such a horrid time after all.

"There we are! And look, the ole girl's got the kettle on," The beaver said after we had walked for six minutes.

"What a lovely dam!" Lucy cooed. Percy snickered under his breath, and Annabeth hit his arm. Weird Americans.

"Oh, it's only a trifle, not yet finished," The beaver argued.

"Um, are we gonna all fit?" Frank asked, concerned. He had a point; Frank alone would take up quite a lot of space. Not to mention the seven other Americans and my family.

"Never fear, boy, it looks small, but it will be bigger on the inside," The beaver reassured. Percy snickered again, joined by Will this time. Annabeth hit Percy again, and Nico swatted at Will. Weird and annoying, apparently.

"Beaver, is that you?" A voice called out from the dam as we walked to the door. "If I find you've been out with Badger again, I'll—Ooh!" The voice belonged to a she-beaver, probably the beaver's wife. She had started because she had caught sight of us. "Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

The Americans gave each other looks. My only guess was that they were confused by the she-beaver's joy. I was, too.

"Look at my fur," she continued, glaring at her husband, "You couldn't have given me a minute warning?!"

"I would have given you a day if I thought it would have helped!" He retorted. It was a light banter between a happy couple, and the Americans were joining in on the affection. Percy and Annabeth held hands, as well as Jason and Piper, and Hazel and Frank. Nico and Will sort of nudged at each other. Great, now I would have to tolerate mushy couples.

"Come inside, dearies, let's you all nice and warm, there we go," The she-beaver directed us into the dam. Before I went in, I took one last look at the two hills.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" The beaver asked me, almost paternally. In one second, he reminded me of my father, so the most I could do was give a nod. I glanced quickly behind me to see Nico staring. His face said it all. He was on to me. And he saw me look at the hills. He wasn't overlooking anything. Swallowing, I went inside the warm enclosure, the smell of dinner filling my nostrils.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Also, to avoid confusion, I have a list of clarifications. Take note this is not me downgrading you guys, this is in case someone actually doesn't know.**

**1\. Percy snickered the first time because he was reminiscing about Zoë Nightshade and events that took place in The Titan's Curse**

**2\. The second time Percy (with Will joining in) snickered was because Mr. Beaver basically called his dam the Tardis**

**3\. Susie Penny is something I made up on my own, do not hate me for thinking outside the box, that's the whole point of this website**

**Please, Rate and Review. And point out my grammar mistakes :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—Will's point of view

Mrs. Beaver made us one of the best dinners I've had outside of camp. After we ate, things took a serious turn as we started talking.

"First off," Jason began, "Where did the wolves take Mr. Tumnus?"

"The Witch's castle," Mr. Beaver replied, "And we all know what that means."

"Actually sir, _we_ don't know," Peter said, reminding him that we were strangers.

"Hardly anyone who goes in there ever comes back out, all full of statues, they say. People she's turned—" he paused and shuttered, "into stone."

"But we _must _do something to save him!" gasped Lucy. The poor kid was near tears. Hazel wrapped Lucy into a hug, Lucy sinking into the embrace. Turning my head, I noticed Nico giving Edmund a look I knew. He gave that look whenever a camper crossed a line, _immensely_. If Nico was giving Edmund _that _look, then something was up.

"Hold it," Percy interrupted, "Magically powerful lady that turns people into statues... she wouldn't happen to have snakes for hair, would she? Because if she does, then all we need to do is hack off her head."

"Wouldn't be _that_ easy, Son of Adam, even if she was who you think she is. Otherwise, _we_ would have stopped her years ago!" Mr. Beaver reprimanded.

"I don't doubt that you all would save him if you could, dearies," Mrs. Beaver continued, "But you've no chance of getting in the castle and coming out alive."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, those of us from North America have done the impossible before," Frank replied.

"This Faun saved my sister at his own risk," Peter added in, "We can't leave him to be—to be—"

"A pigeon's toilet?" Jason suggested. Piper smacked his head.

"It's no good, Son of Adam," said Mr. Beaver, "no good for _your_ trying of all people." Mr. Beaver deliberately pointed to the Pevensie siblings. Just them. Interesting.

"But there's still hope," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Hope! There's more than hope!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver. Then he drew us closer, like what he said next was extremely importance. "Aslan is on the move," he said softly. By softly, I meant that is voice was so filled with hope, love and awe, he could barely believe that what he said was true.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked after a pause. Mr. Beaver broke into laughter.

"_Who is Aslan_? You cheeky little blitter, you!" he gasped out between his gawking. Mrs. Beaver nudged his shoulder. "What?" he asked his wife. She nodded her head at us, and pretty soon realization hit him; none of us knew who Aslan was. "You really have no idea, do you?" he asked with disbelief.

"Well we haven't exactly been here long," Annabeth defended.

"Please, sir, could you tell us who he is?" Hazel asked.

"Well he's only the top geezer!" cried out Mr. Beaver, "Lord of the whole wood! The REAL King of Narnia!" I saw Edmund's face twitch when he heard that. And I saw that Nico noticed, too, and once more gave Edmund _the look_.

"He's been away a long time," Mrs. Beaver confessed.

"How long is 'long'?" Piper asked.

"Never in my time or in my father's. Long before the Witch took over. But he's back now, and he'll put an end to her reign," Mr. Beaver replied.

"What makes him different from the Witch?" I asked

"And couldn't she turn him to stone?" Edmund added.

"Turn _Aslan_ to stone?!" barked Mr. Beaver with laughter, "If she can stand on her own two feet while in his presence it'll be more than I expect of her. And as for your question," he pointed at me, "Aslan is the True King, he has always been so, unlike the Witch, who used magic to make herself ruler. It is he who'll put right to the wrongs. You'll see for yourselves when I take you to him."

"We will? Will you? I mean, why would _we_ get to see him, if he is king?" Susan asked.

"You're joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver complained to his wife.

"Well, then?" She encouraged him.

He took a deep breath. "Look. The secret police and Tumnus' arrest, it's all happened because of you!" Again, his focus was only on the Brits.

"You're blaming us?!" Susan cried out in protest.

"No! Not blaming you, thanking you," Mrs. Beaver clarified.

"Wait, they're getting _appreciation_?" Nico asked accusingly, "That's just not right."

"Now listen," Mr. Beaver reprimanded softly, "There's a prophecy; When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done."

"That last part doesn't rhyme," Susan said.

"Not the point," I told her softly.

"It's been said," Mrs. Beaver went on, "That two Sons of Adam," she pointed at Peter and Edmund, "And two Daughters of Eve, "she then pointed at Susan and Lucy, "Would come, defeat the White Witch with Aslan, and restore peace as our monarchs."

"And you think _they're_ the ones?" Piper asked cautiously, "As opposed to the White Witch... because they're human?"

"That's right, dearie," Mrs. Beaver confirmed.

"Why?" Hazel asked, "I mean, why does the prophecy require them to be siblings and humans. Why should descendants of Adam and Eve rule Narnia?"

"It was declared long ago that Adam's children would rule Narnia," answered Mr. Beaver, bowing his head at us, "The Witch would like us to think that she is a Daughter of Eve since she looks like one and uses looks to base her claims of majesty. But she hasn't a drop of true human blood."

"And you want us to go against _her_?!" Susan cried out, "But that's absurd, we're from _Finchley_, Barnet,_ London_!"

"Wait, what?" Percy interrupted, "Barnet, London? I thought you guys lived in Cambridge."

"No, that's where our aunt and uncle live with our cousin Eustace," Lucy said, "Why would you think that we lived there?"

"Oh, I remember," Annabeth stepped in, "Percy's mother inherited a house there, but had to sell it."

"But that's beside the point," Frank argued, "What _do_ you expect them to do, Mr. Beaver? How are they to stop the Queen?"

"Only way to stop any tyrant, boy," replied Mr. Beaver, "With the army that Aslan's preparing at the Stone Table."

"Army?" a couple of voices questioned. This was when things took a turn for the worst. I had been watching Nico watching Edmund throughout the conversation. Ever since we got here, the kid had been glancing at the door enough times to get the idea. He was ready to bolt. Which he did when he heard about the army.

Everyone else was too busy talking to see him take off. They also didn't see Nico and I follow him. All three of us were without our coats. Even though he was cold, Edmund kept on walking. So we kept on following, not giving ourselves away. When I was sure he couldn't hear us, I whispered my concerns to Nico.

"Do you have any idea what the kid is up to?" Nico turned to me, his expression, the same when we last saw Octavian.

"He's the reason the Witch knew about Mr. Tumnus. He told her about him saving Lucy. He's walking with a purpose, Will. He's only been here once, so there's only one place he knows to go. And that's to her. We're walking right into her hands."

We stayed silent, but an understanding passed between us; No matter what, protect Edmund. If there's one thing you learn at Camp Half-Blood, it's that prophecies should never be taken lightly. Sure, Edmund was a Benedict Arnold, but hey, Nico was too, once. Besides, Narnia finally had a chance to be free from the wannabe Queen. And that chance could only happen if Edmund stayed alive.

He eventually led us to an area between two large hills. We could see the Witch's castle since there were no trees blocking the view. This wasn't good. No trees, no cover, which meant that Edmund would know we followed him.

Before I could do anything, Nico surrounded us with shadows.

"He won't see us, and we can talk normally," he informed me.

"You are still on probation! Cut out the underworld stuff, right now!" I half yelled at him. Granted in a week I was gonna let him practice his powers, but a week could mean all the difference when it came to him.

"Relax, Solace, I'm still standing. Besides, it's been a _month_. I'm not going anywhere." With that, he took out his sword. And by that, I mean he took it out of its Mist form. I hate to admit it, but the Stygian iron scared me a little, but only because I half believed it made Nico overwork his powers.

I got out my knife too, and we continued to follow Edmund to the castle. The closer we got, the more I saw it through Annabeth's eyes. The winter weather made the structure foreboding, but for the rest of the year, it would most definitely be an extremely ugly building. Maybe that's why the Witch made eternal winter, to hide the disaster that is her house.

We reached the gate when we heard it.

"EEDDMMUUUNNDD!" Lucy's voice should have been a shout, but the wind turned it into a whisper. Nico and I looked around, but we couldn't see her. What we did see was Edmund hesitating for just the smallest moment, his hand on the latch. Then he opened the gate.

"This kid is already starting to bug me," Nico commented.

"Now be kind," I joked, "he does, after all, take a little after you."

"That's the reason he's bugging me." We followed Edmund into the courtyard. We didn't know it then, but we wouldn't see the others until two days later.

* * *

**Hi guys, so sorry this is late, but I was so busy, it's not even funny.**

**Real quick, this is about Father Christmas. Should the Americans get presents? What should the presents be? Maybe I have a plan, maybe I don't. Either way, I want your ideas. If I don't have a plan, I'll use my favorites. If I do have a plan but decide your ideas are better, I'll use yours. And because I believe that credit should be given when due, those who submit the ideas I'll use will be named and given internet cookies.**

**Please Review, and point out my grammar mistakes :)**

**~Navy**


	6. Chapter 6

**All rights go to Uncle Rick and C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

Chapter 6—Susan's point of view

"EEDDMMUUUNNDD!" Lucy's voice should have been a shout, but the wind made her cries useless.

"SSHH! They'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver whispered. I was about to scream at him that we wanted Edmund to hear us. Then I realized that he meant the Witch's police.

It was me, Mr. Beaver, my siblings and the Americans, minus Nico and Will, on top of a hill, watching Edmund open the castle gate. We had rushed after him when we figured out that he met the Witch and turned on us. We thought Nico and Will went after him, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Peter began to run after Edmund, but Frank and Percy held him back.

"Get off me!" Peter yelled.

"You're playing right into her hands!" Mr. Beaver protested.

"And you can't go without a plan. Trust me, I've tried something similar, and it didn't work," Percy added.

"We can't just let him go... WHAT?! WHEN AND WHY WOULD YOU CHARGE CASTLES?!" I yelled at him. It was unnerving enough to find out that my brother turned into a traitor. But _MY OWN GRANDSON,_ _CHARGING CASTLES?!_ The thought made me ill.

When I met Percy, I thought I would be dealing with another Peter. But when he told me that I was his grandmother, I began to see the rest of my family in him. He had Peter's presence of leadership, but also Lucy's personality and heart, and Mum's firm-but-gentle presence.

What scared me was the fighter I saw in him; He was a soldier, like my father. A true warrior, fighting for someone else rather than himself. I worried for my father when he left for battle because of this trait. And I worried when I saw it in Percy, terrified that a boy because he _was still_ a boy, was capable of such a persona. But it likewise made it easier to accept him as a family member.

Hearing Percy say what suggested participation in warfare... it was too much. Sensing my distress, he let go of Peter and placed a firm hold on my shoulders.

"I didn't charge castles, Susie Penny," he told me in a soft voice, "I was talking about... actually, that's a story for another time. But I'm safe, I'm here, and no one is going to get hurt, okay?" He had succeeded in calming my nerves, for now, but I was still worried about my brother.

"What about Edmund?" Lucy asked, terrified. My poor sister. Mum sent us away so we would be safe from the war. But instead, we had traded a war with Nazis for a war with Witches and magic.

"Nico and Will can keep him safe," Hazel said as the castle gate closed with a slam. Nico and Will?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"They were nowhere near Edmund, or anywhere else for that matter," Peter argued.

"Trust me, and trust the boys. Edmund won't be harmed so long as Nico and Will are able to fight," Hazel reassured us.

"Anyway, there's not much the rest of us can do," Annabeth added.

"She's right. Only Aslan can save them," Mr. Beaver informed us.

"Please take us to him," Frank said, releasing Peter.

"Let's go, Peter," Jason tried to coax my brother. After one last look at the castle, Peter nodded his consent. We made our way towards the dam. We were half way there when we heard the howling.

"That's not good," Jason said, his face telling the rest of us to be very afraid. Frank's expression only added to our fear.

"Ten. All wolves and they're together. Hunting." I didn't understand how Frank knew, but I was too scared to ask.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver and Piper yelled. We ran, knowing the wolves were hunting us. Edmund probably told the Witch where we were, and she set them loose on us. I was alongside Piper, so I could hear her muttering the entire way to the dam.

"Of course it had to be wolves. Snow Queen with a pack of wolves, that's never happened before! This keeps up, I will hate wolves forever." I didn't think she realized that she was talking out loud, but she was quiet enough so only I heard her.

But what was Piper talking about? Had she another encounter with wolves? When, _how_? And did she say "Snow Queen"? As in _another_ White Witch, in America? I was going mad with unasked questions. The only thing clear to me was that Peter was right. There was something the Americans were keeping to themselves... Wait.

Annabeth said they went to summer school in Long Island. But Frank had referred to them as "North Americans". North America meant from Canada to Central America. The only reason they would all have American accents, and yet Frank says, "North Americans", was if one or more of them were Canadian. Why would Canadians go to American summer school? I couldn't think further because we finally reached the Beavers' home.

"Quick, Mother! They're after us!" shouted Mr. Beaver as we burst inside.

"Right then," she said, scurrying around the house and grabbing items.

"What are you doing, OH! Guys, help her pack!" Annabeth instructed. Immediately she and her friends started helping Mrs. Beaver. My siblings and I joined them after a pause of amazement. They were certainly quick.

"Thank you, dears. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," Mrs. Beaver told us as she worked.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver exploded.

"Do we need jam?" I asked, meaning well.

"Everyone does, Grandma!" Percy said, distracted. The Beavers and I paused. It was the first time Percy called me "grandmother". The Beavers glanced between the two of us, and they figured out he truly was my descendant. They were stunned and confused but went back to packing. _They'll ask about it at some later point,_ I decided.

"What now?" Frank questioned once we had finished.

"Follow me, humans," Mr. Beaver said, then he ran over to a door in the wall. He opened it and revealed an entrance to a tunnel.

"File a line, guys. I'll take the end," Jason instructed his friends. They had the Beavers, my siblings and I go first. Then they went in what I could have sworn was a practiced order. It went with Frank at the head, then Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Percy, finished by Jason. Their entire mannerisms turned military, right under my nose. Another reason to suspect them of secrecy, they were too good in this kind of situation.

"This is impressive!" Piper exclaimed, admiring the handiwork of the tunnels as we ran.

"Badger and me dug this," Mr. Beaver explained, "It ends up at his place."

"You said it lead to your mother's!" Mrs. Beaver accused him. Lucy then squealed, tripping on a root. We all turned to her, some of us helping her up.

"Wait, wait, shh, shh!" Annabeth hushed us. We grew quiet and heard it. Or rather, heard _them_.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered.

"Run!" Peter urged us. We ran a few meters further until we came to a dead end. Or so we thought.

"There, there's the exit! There must have been a cave-in. Hazel, go back and stall," Frank said to the young girl. She nodded and went back past Jason. _How was she going to stall _TEN_ wolves?_ I wondered.

The Beavers dug through the fallen debris, making a hole big enough for everyone. We made our way out single file. We were waiting for Hazel to come out when Peter and Percy helped Mr. Beaver ready a barrel to cover the entrance as soon as she popped out. After a moment we heard rumbling, followed by Hazel's upper body. Piper helped her out, and the boys placed the barrel into position.

"How much time did you buy us?" Piper asked her, helping brush off the dirt that had gotten all over her. I looked at myself and the others. We were all dirty, but not as much as Hazel. What did she do down there?

"Not enough," Hazel admitted guilt-ridden, "But I couldn't do more without collapsing the entire structure." Collapsing the _what?!_ No, seriously, what did she do?!

Lucy shrieked, and we turned to see she had tripped. Hazel gasped when we saw what made Lucy trip. I didn't blame her. Under Lucy's feet were statues of small animals. Statues. Slowly, I turned my head to look around. More statues, small and big, all expressing fear. Mr. Beaver walked up to a badger on his hind legs, his forearms up in surrender. Mrs. Beaver put her paw on her husband's shoulder as he put one on his friend's arm.

"I'm so sorry, dear," she told him, remorse filling her voice.

"He was my best mate," he told no one in particular, grieving his friend.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked.

"This is what happens to those that cross the Queen!" Exclaimed a voice above us. We looked up to see a fox on a ledge.

"One more step, traitor, and I'll tear you to bits!" threatened Mr. Beaver, his wife holding him back from charging.

"Relax," The fox said with a calm smugness, "I'm one of the good guys."

"Just like the other foxes that ate Chicken Little and the gingerbread man," Percy muttered under his breath. Annabeth whacked his left arm as I whacked his right one at the exact same time. Good to know at least one of his friends was keeping my grandson in line.

"Well, those are unfortunate relations," Fox replied, amused at Percy's retort, "But we can argue genealogy later. We need them to lose you." He looked pointedly at the tunnel, where the wolves had finally reached the exit and were now trying to escape.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked. Fox's smug grin grew bigger, and then he glanced up to the trees.

"Clever. Everybody get ready," Jason said. Ready? My siblings and I shrieked as the _wind_ picked all eleven of us off the ground and placed us on the upper branches of the trees. The Beavers and my family looked at Jason, scared, shocked and stunned. _Was he actually responsible for the wind? How did he _do_ that?_ The only ones not surprised by our airborne adventure were the "Yanks" and Fox, who was too busy clearing our footprints away to think over what had happened.

The wolves burst through the exit, and we watched silently as Fox greeted them.

"Evening, gents! Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me," snapped one of the wolves, "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans in Narnia? Valuable information, don't you think?" Another wolf pounced on Fox and clamped his jaws on his back. Fox yelped as he was picked off the ground. Peter covered Lucy's mouth when she gasped, Mrs. Beaver doing the same to restrain her husband. The fighter in Percy was itching to help Fox, but Annabeth and I held his arms to hold him.

"Your reward is your life," replied the first wolf, "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?"

Fox whimpered in pain, seemingly thinking the offer over. A moment passed, and then he hung his head in defeat. Oh no.

"North. They ran north." I breathed silently in relief. He didn't betray us.

"Smell them out." And with that command, Fox was freed from his captor and the wolves ran off.

* * *

**Father Christmas in Next Chapter :D**

**~Navy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Jason's point of view

"Take us down, I need to tend Fox's wounds," Mrs. Beaver told me. I summoned the winds to take us gently to the ground. Mrs. Beaver ran over to Fox's side, and Peter grabbed my collar, bringing his face close to mine.

"What are you playing at, Yankee?!" He demanded. Whoa. Another similarity with Percy. Both are scary when they're mad.

"_If_ you're even American," Susan said accusingly. She had pulled Lucy behind her and glared at us. Huh... Oh, not good.

"Okay, yeah, we forgot to mention Frank's Canadian," I admitted sheepishly, remebering that the big guy called us "North Americans", "But that is no reason for you to not trust us."

"You're right, but that stunt you just pulled is reason enough!" Peter barked, gripping tighter and shaking me a little. Definitely related.

"Hey, Peter," Percy intervined, pulling Peter's hands off my shirt, "We can explain, and we will, but we need you to calm down in order for you to understand us, okay? Just give us a chance." After a beat Peter nodded. For now, we could be trusted.

"Lovely, but I'm in need of help!" Mrs. Beaver ranted at us, "You two (she pointed at Percy and Peter), help Beaver get firewood." When they left she turned to Annabeth. "You and your friends get some fire stones. Girls (Susan and Lucy), help me with the bags. And you (me), stay close, just in case."

Frank volunteered to check the area and left with the others. The sisters helped locate Mrs. Beaver's sewing kit and bandages. I made myself useful by directing the warmer winds to cirlce the area. Percy's group came back with a decent amount of wood. Peter, of course, noticed the wind and temperature change and looked at me.

"You're doing this?" he asked. I nodded.

"Doing what?" Lucy asked.

"Jason's making the wind circle around us so we stay warm," Percy explained as he set down his pile, "Who went where?"

"Frank's patrolling, the others are getting rocks," I responded, "You want to go after Zhang?"

"No need, the big guy's got it."

"He's back," Susan said. Frank walked over to us.

"We're good." He said. Annabeth's group returned, and in no time a fire was going, Mrs. Beaver sticthing up Fox's side. Will should have been here to show off his talents. Fox yelped in pain as Mrs. Beaver got to a tender spot.

"You alright?" Lucy asked him.

"Well, wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite—OUCH!"

"You're worse than Beaver on a bath day!" Mrs. Beaver scolded. Said Beaver shuddered.

"Worst day of the year," he said. We couldn't help our smiles. Fox slowly rose to his paws after Mrs. Beaver finished.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for," he said.

"You're leaving?" Hazel asked.

"It has been a pleasure, but time is short and Aslan himself asked me to gather more troops," he explained.

"You met him?" Piper asked.

"Well I'll be!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"What is he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked, excited.

"Like everything we ever heard," Fox said with a genuine smile. A good sign. "You'll be glad he's by your side battling against the witch." And with that, he left.

"We're _not_ fighting!" Susan said, exasperated.

"What about everything that's happened? You can't just leave, they need you guys!" I argued.

"Peter?" Percy asked, looking at his relative. Peter gazed into the firelight.

"We just want our brother back," He finally said, "And you lot have some explaining to do in the morning."

Which we did. Our conversation started as soon as we left, the Beavers leading us to the Stone Table. And Aslan. Annabeth spoke first.

"All of us, except me, have... powers, for lack of a better term. You saw Jason controling the wind, but he can also summon lightning."

"Will and Nico have powers, too," Hazel continued, "That's why I said Edmund would be safe, because the boys would use their abilities to protect him."

"We didn't tell you because we are always in danger," Piper took over,"Everyone who knows about us is at risk themselves. The only safe places for us are two camps that are portrayed as summer camps for troubled kids."

"Hazel and I go to the camp in California, and the others go New York, but Jason travels between the two" Frank said, "There isn't a camp in Canada, so I live in the States."

"What we said about quests yesterday wasn't true," I added, "What we actually do is get other kids like us to the camps so they can be safe."

"You will have the same safety at Aslan's camp. Over here, you'll see where we're headed," Mr. Beaver said. We followed him to a ledge, and saw a valley below that started as a plain, then turned back into a forest with a frozen river cutting through it. A BIG river.

"We have to cross that, don't we?" Piper asked.

"Only way to the Stone Table and Aslan. But nothing to fear, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver tried to reassure us.

"It's so far," half-whined Peter.

"It's the world, dear," Mrs. Beaver laughed, "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller," Susan replied dryly. Smaller? Then I remembered the siblings came here through a wardrobe. We started walking down to the valley.

"What other powers do you have?" Peter asked. Percy stopped, making the rest of us stop. He held his arm out, and some of the surrounding snow melted, encased his arm, then shot at a nearby rock. The Pevensies and Beavers gasped.

"I control water," he said, "And breathe in it when I'm swimming. I'm strongest in the sea. I talk to marine life, and this one time I made a volcano errupt—"

"You _**WHAT**_?" Susan shouted. In that moment Susan became Sally Jackson-Blofis. Percy's eyes widened.

"By accident!" he exclaimed pleadingly, "three years ago, so no big deal, right, Susie Penny?"

"Three years ago for you means a semicentennial for me!" Susan yelled at him, "I promise when you're a Year 2, you are grounded!" Every word made Percy cringe. Not a pretty sight.

"About that, dearies." We focused our attention to the Beavers, who looked back expectantly. Oh, right. Percy called Susan "Grandma" last night.

"We don't know how or why this is possible, but the Pevensies are from our past, and we're from their future," Frank explained to them.

"Aslan will have an explaination," Mr. Beaver said comfortingly. He and his wife continued to walk. That went well.

"What are your other powers?" Lucy asked. Hazel shot her palm downwards, and a black stone flew from the ground into her hand.

"I manipulate precious stones and metals," she explained, handing over the stone to Lucy. "This is called Jet. It isn't much now, it looks a lot better as jewelry." Lucy thanked Hazel and put the Jet in her coat pocket.

"I can turn into any animal I come across," Frank said quietly. I swear I heard Mr. Beaver mutter "No wonder he's tolerable."

"As for me," Piper started hesitantly, "I do something called charmspeak, which means I can coax a person to do something. And yes it sounds like mind control, but I only use it for emergencies, I swear. Besides, it can't work if a person doesn't want to do what I ask."

"So when you said nothing could be done for Ed, were you lying?" Peter asked.

"No, we were telling the truth. Trust me, charging in blind against the one person who stopped Chrismas was not an option," Percy said. By now we had reached the valley and were past the plain's midpoint. The Beavers were walking a few feet ahead of us.

"And you have no powers?" Susan asked Annabeth.

"That's right. I'm just a strategist—"

"And the **_GREATEST_** architect," Percy interrupted. Annabeth took his hand.

"Which means you can draw buildings? That sounds fun," Lucy said. This kid could see anything as fun. Reminded me of Leo. _I miss you Valdez_ I thought.

"Come on humans, while we're young!" shouted Mr. Beaver.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time—" Peter started to say.

"No top hat jokes, man," Frank warned.

"Run, RUN!"

"He is starting to get bossy," Lucy pointed out. What she called bossy, I called panicked. And I knew why. The Witch was behind us. My friends and I grabbed hold of our mist-shrouded weapons and pushed/pulled the Pevensies towards the forest line. We were fast, but she was faster, and the sound of her sleigh bells were coming closer. _Sleigh bells..._ Before I could think any further we were in the woods, Mr. Beaver leading us to a shallowish den.

It was a tight fit, but we were covered as the Witch came out of her sled, her shadow indicating she was right next to us. After a while we saw her shadow walk away.

"Perhaps she's gone?" Lucy asked when we could hear anything.

"I'll go look," Peter and Percy said in unison.

"No, both of you are worth nothing to Narnia dead," Mr. Beaver protested, stepping forward.

"Netiher are you!" His wife whispered-exclaimed.

"Thanks sweetheart," he said, taking her paw briefly before disappearing. Then quickly returning to scare us enough to make Lucy shriek.

"I hope you've all been good, because there's someone here to see ya!" He practically burst. His smile and tone reminded me of a little kid on Christmas morning... Sleigh bells, being good, smiling, _Sleigh bells_... No way. We walked out of the den, and there he was. His fur coat wasn't red, he didn't have a Santa belly, but it was him, standing next to a sled with a huge bag inside, the whole thing pulled by reindeer.

"Happy Christmas, sir!" Lucy said with absolute joy.

"It certainly is, Lucy," Santa smiled, "since your family has arrived."

"Look, I've put up with a lot but this..." Susan tried to protest.

"Susie Penny!" Percy mocked gasped, "How can you think this is a bad thing! Santa is **REAL**!"

"And we thought you were the Witch," Peter said apologetically to Santa.

"I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I've been driving a sled longer than she has," He told us.

"So what does this mean, that you're here now?" Annabeth asked.

"The Witch's power is weakening, my dear, but I believe you could do with these," He answered, turning to his bag in the sled.

"Presents!" Lucy cried. Santa gave her a healing cordial with a lion depicted on one side and a dagger, Susan got a quiver full of arrows and a bow, along with a horn with a lion's mouth carved at the end, and Peter got a shield with a red lion on it and a sword with a lion's head for the hilt. Interesting Lion theme.

"Step forward, Olympians," He then told us. We did as we were told, the Pevensies and Beavers confused. Santa pulled out medals from the bag and came to us one by one, putting one around each of our necks. "These are your armour for the battle to come," He instructed, "They will activate once your weapons are fully drawn and only then. Each armour is unique to your parentage, so they will serve you well. I'll be off now, but as for a final present..."

"Super-sized McShizzle, bad boy supreme is back!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not Rick Riordan or C.S. Lewis, so I don't own Percy or Narnia.**

* * *

Chapter 8—Lucy's point of view

Piper and Hazel screamed loudly as Father Christmas left. As they and the others rushed towards the strange tan elf that appeared behind us, I looked over at Susan.

"I told you he was real," I said with absolute delight. She made a face at me and we turned to watch the others as they ruffled the elf's hair, punched and patted his arm, or pulled him into partial hugs. Piper and Hazel managed to kiss his cheeks before Piper decided to smack the side of his head.

"OW! What was that for, Beauty Queen?" The elf asked, rubbing his head.

"FOR DYEING ON US!" Piper yelled with tears in her eyes, pulling him into another hug.

"Dude, what happened? And where were you?" Jason asked him.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to Aslan's camp—"

"You were there?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup, and I'm already up to speed on the war against the evil queen. Santa picked me up from there when he gave everybody presents. Calypso and I got the same armor as you guys." He held out a medal hanging from his neck, similar to the others. I couldn't see them properly, but the ribbons were all different colors. Percy's was blue, Annabeth wore silver, Jason had purple, Piper wore pink, Frank's was red, Hazel had black, and the elf wore orange.

Percy and his friends suddenly got excited, and soon they were all talking over each other.

"You were able to go back—"

"So you actually rescued her—"

"So what's this Aslan guy like anyway—"

"Sorry for being shallow, but is she still mad at me—"

"Dude, you better start from the beginning—"

"EXCUSE ME!" Susan shouted. They turned towards us. "Getting miffed for being ignored."

"So she's demanding," the elf pointed to my offended sister, then moved his finger towards Peter. "And he's the eldest. And she," he pointed at me, "Is the munchkin. And the other brother of the same mother... is nowhere in sight. As are Will and Nico. Where are they and what am I missing here?"

"The Witch took my brother and the other boys, and I'm not a munchkin Mr. Elf," I told him politely. Piper, Frank, Percy and Jason snickered, and the elf frowned at them.

"Not funny. Also, not an elf. I'm a Leo and another demigod like these guys here. Back to the matter at hand, if the Witch has them, we're in trouble, but that explains why Santa brought Solace and Death Breath's armor to the camp. Speaking of, we should probably... What? What did I do?" He asked when Percy and the others had glared at him when he said 'demigod'.

"Demigods?" Peter asked, "As in demigods like Hercules and Theseus?" Leo looked at his friends regretfully.

"You didn't tell them."

"Not everything," Percy agreed, "Just that we have powers, the camps exist, and that those who know about us are also in danger."

"And Father Christmas called you Olympians," Susan said crossly at Percy, "And that your armor relates to your parentage. Is there anything, in particular, you would like to share, Percy? Or maybe Perseus is more appropriate."

"Actually, Percy really is short for Perseus. But in all seriousness—"

"I hate to rush things, dearies," Mrs. Beaver interrupted, "But we had best get ourselves to Aslan's camp. Perhaps we should save any further questions until then." Everyone agreed, but Peter and Susan looked rather unhappy to wait. As we were walking, I noticed that Leo wore a funny belt with lots of pockets.

"What's your belt for?" I asked him.

"Emergency equipment, like food and anything you can find in a workshop," He said.

"And do you have powers as well?" Peter questioned. Leo raised his hand and snapped his fingers, which immediately caught fire.

Extinguishing the flames he said, "Now picture that, but everywhere," motioning his hands over his body.

"Careful while we're on the frozen river, boy, lest you melt it." Mr. Beaver warned him.

"No worries, we already know from experience," Piper assured him, Jason and Leo nodding their heads.

"Let me guess, you charged over a frozen bridge and stormed a castle?" Susan asked sarcastically. Leo stared at her.

"Not storming, but yes, that actually did—"

"HONESTLY!?" Susan screeched at Percy. "You've just been grounded for all entirety, young man!"

"I played no part in that event!" Percy protested.

"Young man? Grounded?" Leo asked, confused. Before anyone could explain that Percy was a Pevensie, we came to the frozen river. Or rather, the partially frozen river. Huge chunks of ice were slowly being pushed along by the current underneath.

"Oh right," Frank said, "This is supposed to happen."

"Come again?" asked Leo.

"Santa said that the Witch's powers were weakening," explained Annabeth, "She used magic to freeze the river, so no magic means no ice." Then Annabeth blinked. "Despite everything, I never thought I would say that."

"Don't beavers make dams?" I asked Mr. Beaver.

"I'm not that fast, dear."

"Come on, Percy can just hold the ice until we cross," Peter said, grabbing my hand and leading us towards the bank.

"Wait!" cried Susan, "Can't we think about this for a minute?"

"We don't have a minute," Peter said, annoyed, "We need to cross now!"

"I'm just trying to be realistic," defended Susan.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual," Peter shot back. Susan glared at him. I hated them fighting, and Percy didn't seem to like it, either.

"This isn't the best time to be arguing, Susie Penny. I understand you want some more time, but Peter's right. We really need to go, like right now." He took Susan's arm and gently pulled her as we approached the bank. Percy let go so he could make a funny stance and stare at the river. "Got it, but you still need to be careful."

"Maybe I should go first," suggested Mr. Beaver.

"Good," Hazel agreed, "And Percy and Leo go last, with the rest of us in between."

Mr. Beaver stepped on the ice carefully and a few times slapped his tail on the frozen surface. Only once did the ice crack when he was halfway across, and Percy made grunting noises to keep the path safe.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" accused Mrs. Beaver.

"You never know which meal's gonna be your last," he retorted, and then quietly joked, "Especially with your cooking."

Peter stepped on the ice next, leading the group and holding my hand.

"If Mum knew what we were doing…" Susan started to say.

"Mum's not here," snapped Peter.

"Let's calm down and focus on getting across," Piper said strangely. Immediately, I felt completely calm and focused on crossing the ice, just like she suggested. But that only lasted when we reached the middle of the river with Percy and Leo still on the bank and Mr. Beaver already on the other side. That was when the howls started. And they sounded close.

Percy's friend's grabbed their various items from earlier. Then all of them glowed and their items were replaced with proper weapons, and their medals were also transformed into silver chest plates and leather guards, the colors of the laces matching the ribbons of the medals.

Percy encouraged us to hurry. He was the only one not wearing Father Christmas' gift because he was too busy keeping the ice from breaking. I saw movement at the corner of my eye and looked up.

"Oh, no!" I cried out because the wolves were already at the top of the waterfall.

"Run!" shouted Peter. We ran as fast as we could, Percy and Leo finally taking their turn on the ice. We stopped as two wolves dropped down behind Mr. Beaver, and three others were right at our heels. We were trapped. Mr. Beaver tried to fight, but one wolf pounced and knocked him down, pinning him with his jaws.

"NO!" screamed Mrs. Beaver. Peter drew his sword and aimed it at the other wolf in front while the others focused on the three at the back and the rest still crossing the waterfall.

"Put that thing down, boy. Someone could get hurt," said the wolf Peter was guarding.

"Run him through!" shouted Mr. Beaver from his hold.

"Stop." The voice came from behind the two wolves. When we saw that speaker, Hazel made a funny noise. The last three wolves had come down from the waterfall's edge, and with them was a boy. He had a gold sword much like the ones Jason and Frank were wielding.

"Mike?" Jason asked, shocked. Did they know each other?

"What a surprise," the wolf said to the new boy. "It appears that you're not the only Halfling, then."

"Centurion!" yelled Frank, "What are you doing?!"

"Memini cum captus Caesar tunc enim et illae. This is where I stand." I didn't recognize the language, but the others seemed to understand and didn't like it at all. He drew his sword and addressed Peter. "Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you."

"Peter stop!" Susan cried out, "Maybe we should listen to them!"

"Smart girl," chuckled the wolf.

"NO!" yelled everyone else.

"Peter, Mike betrayed us a long time ago—"

"Ugh, guys?"

"The White Witch wants you dead, she won't let you walk away—"

"This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go—"

"Do you really think we'll believe that load of—"

"Augh, guys!?"

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it—"

"Peter do not drop your sword—"

The chaos of everyone's voices scared me, and I was pretty sure Peter was just as terrified. So many people were forcing him to choose their voice over all the others. I wanted them so badly to stop so Peter could not be scared. And then came Percy's scream.

"GUYS I CAN'T HOLD THE WATER FOR MUCH LONGER!" I looked up at the waterfall.

"PETER!" I screamed just as loud. We all turned to see water pushing against the ice and Percy's powers. And in our silent terror, Peter had no voices circling around his head but his own. That was when he took action.

"Hold on to me and Percy!" He shouted over the rushing water. Then he plunged his sword into the ice as we secured ourselves onto the boys. "Percy, RELEASE!"

"AAUUGGHH!" screamed Percy, and the cracks on the waterfall grew and water exploded at us. A wave of water descended on us and dragged us under. Peter, Susan, Hazel, Leo and I emerged on our piece of ice after a minute. But I only got to see the others on another block before I slipped out of my coat.

The water tossed me for some time before a warm voice filled my head. _You are protected and shall see the summer, my love_, the voice soothed. Then suddenly I felt arms around me and pull me out of the water and onto solid ground. I looked at Percy since he was the one who pulled me out.

"Did you hear the voice, too?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, shivering. I didn't understand why. He wasn't wet from the water, so he couldn't have been cold. We heard Susan calling our names in a panic.

"Let's go. We'll talk about the voice later, okay?" Percy asked. I nodded, and we started walking towards the others.

* * *

**Shout-outs to every single one of you guys for sticking around, rating and reviewing while I was on hiatus(SORRY!). I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

**~Navy**


	9. Chapter 9

**All rights reserved!**

* * *

Chapter 9—Edmund's point of view

"Maugrim ordered me to await your arrival so that you are informed of our progress," Mike told the Queen. It was them, the dwarf Ginarrbrik, and I standing at the bank of the waterfall. The amount of time between the others' escape and or arrival was apparently enough for spring to come back.

"Progress?" she said sarcastically, "I fail to see how escaping from your grasp is considered progress."

"Maugrim has identified a traitor helping the children, and he will be bringing him to you shortly," he told her. I panicked a little. Someone had helped my family, but now they might get caught.

"It's so warm out," said Ginarrbrik, almost shedding his coat. However with one angry glare from the witch he cowered under her gaze. "I'll go and check the sleigh." When he left the witch turned back to Mike.

"Any more _progress_, Halfling?" Just like last time, her face grew full of greedy curiosity, and mine grew with confusion. There wasn't anything remarkable about Mike Kahale, but he had claimed to be only half mortal. Can a person still be a Son of Adam if he's only half human?

"The party was as the boy said; His siblings, the Beavers, and the eight Americans," Mike told the Queen. Which was an absolute lie. Or at least I hoped so since Mike's right eye twitched when he said that. When the two of us talked for the first time, his eye twitched, and I felt that he was hiding something.

**_-Flashback-_**

Mr. Tumnus' cries filled the dungeon as he was dragged away by the ogre guard. I was too filled with shame to pay attention as the Queen ordered the strange new boy to watch me. Mr. Tumnus knew what I had done, and he had looked at me like my betrayal physically hurt his heart. If I had eaten the bread they had given me earlier, I think I would have retched it.

"Who were the Americans?" the boy asked me. I looked at him in shock. He had been in the throne room when I told the Queen everyone was at the dam, but I didn't have time to look at him properly. Now that I was, he wore the same strange clothes as the others under his Roman-like armor. He also had an American accent.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Mike Kahale, son of Venus," he answered, then his face grew dark. His hand went to the hilt of his sword as he spun around the room. He stopped and stared at the wall behind me. I turned, but there was nothing except for a shadow. I looked at him again and saw that he was glaring at it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He continued to glare, then turned back to me.

"Nothing," he said, but his right eye had twitched. Except for that, his posture relaxed, but he kept his hand on his weapon. "Tell me about the Americans."

"They were just these blokes from Long Island my family and I met when we came here. Nothing special." Except that they were born after the war and Percy was Susan's grandson. Mike's eyes narrowed.

"Long Island?" He glanced at the shadow on the wall again. "Is one of them Jason Grace or Frank Zhang?" I got a chill.

"I-I don't know their last names, but two of them are called Jason and Frank."

"So you won't recognize Hazel Levesque or Percy Jackson?" My breath got caught in my throat. Mike's eyes narrowed even more if possible, and he glared harder at the shadow. Of course, Percy would have a different surname since Susan would be married, but despite that I had thought of him as a Pevensie. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, you're the son of a planet?" He looked at me, and the smallest of smirks appeared on his lips.

"I'm the son of the planet's namesake." He corrected. I knew nothing about the planets' namesakes, so I asked who that was. His eye twitched again. "Someone who isn't a Daughter of Eve."

"Your mother's not human?" He nodded but said nothing more.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

He was lying about the shadow, and since he didn't elaborate about his Mum, then maybe there was something off when he met the others and wasn't telling the Queen. I hoped that was a good thing.

"Your Majesty!" called Maugrim's voice from behind us. We turned and saw him and his police, one of them holding a fox by the neck with is teeth. "We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies in the Shuddering Woods." The one wolf threw the fox to the ground, and the fox yelped in pain.

"Ah! Nice of you to drop in," The Queen said with false sincerity, "You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," the fox pleaded.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery!" she reprimanded.

"Not to seem rude," the fox interjected, "But I wasn't actually talking to you." Then he looked at me. So did the Queen and Mike. I could do nothing but look back at them. The Queen stalked toward the fox, twirling her wand. Mike pulled me against him and moved us behind her. She pointed the wand at the fox.

"Where are the humans headed?" she asked him. I was scared for him. If he told her, then she would attack my family. But if he didn't, then he'd be turned to stone. He remained silent for too long, and the Queen raised her wand to strike.

"Wait!" I cried, pulling away from Mike and stepped in front of the fox, shielding him. "No, don't," I pleaded, "Beaver said something about the Stone Table. Aslan has an army there." The Queen's eyes gleamed with triumph, and then I realized my mistake. Once again, I betrayed my family.

"An army?" she asked. She glanced at the fox behind me, and I turned to see the fox hang his head in defeat. That was all she needed. "Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty. Before he dies!" The fox yelped as her wand struck him.

"No!" I pleaded, Mike pulling me back a few steps to the side. The Queen motioned for him to step aside, and he did as she approached me. Then the back of her hand slapped across my face. Tears came to my eyes as the pain stung. She turned my head to look at her.

"Think about whose side you're on, Edmund. Mine?" She gripped my chin and turned my head towards the fox statue. "Or theirs?" She released me to address her police, Mike positioning himself next to me. His arm came around my shoulders and he held me close to him. I didn't pay him any mind, but just stared at the statue, my mind filling with sorrow.

"Go on ahead," the Witch told the wolves, "Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants," She struck out her wand upon a passing butterfly, petrifying the delicate little thing, "It's a war he shall get."

"What of the missing human, My Queen?" asked Maugrim. That got my attention, and I felt Mike stiffen next to me. _So he did lie._

"Excuse me?" the Witch asked, then understanding colored her face, and she turned to look at Mike. "Did you count one twice, or is there another reason you told me all eleven were present when apparently it was only ten?" Mike's expression grew hard, and his voice betrayed no emotion.

"Forgive me, it appears that in the heat of the moment I had miscounted."

"I bet you also forgot to tell Her Majesty that you knew seven of them personally since they're just like you?" Maugrim said, his voice snarled and sarcastic at the same time. _Just like him... that meant Percy was half-human!_

"More Halflings?" the Witch questioned, the greediness shining in her eyes, "How extraordinary! Tell me, Mike, is there anything in particular that I should know about your friends? And this time no lying."

He readjusted his arm on my shoulders so that I was slightly behind him, his hold even firmer than before. "They are my cousins," he said, "And all of them are gifted in fighting. You will remember Maugrim that one of them said he couldn't keep hold of the water. That one, in particular, is the offspring of the sea itself. One of them is a fire user as well, and another controls the precious gems of the Earth. A fourth controls the winds and lightning. However, only those four have such powers. The remaining three are just soldiers." His eye twitched again at that last bit.

"And the missing human? Another Halfling, then?" the Witch asked.

"I don't know who is missing, so I could not tell you without questioning the boy."

"Then do so and report back to me. And if I have any reason to doubt your words..." the Witch raised her wand in warning. Mike more or less dragged my shocked form away as the Witch focused her attention on the wolves and Ginarrbrik. We were about three meters away and into the tree line when Mike stopped. He knelt so that I could look him in the eye.

"Edmund, I want you to understand something," he started to say, but I interrupted.

"Is Percy one of the four?" He got confused by my inquiry but nodded all the same. He continued.

"Now I need you to understand that the minute I see an opening, we are getting out of this. Do you get it, I'm not the enemy. I'm just doing what I'm told so the two of us stay alive." I looked at him in disbelief, so he just sighed and grabbed hold of my shoulders. "I want you to believe me, so I'm going to explain something. Two others in the group are gifted, and I didn't say anything because their powers can be hidden better than Percy's or Leo's—"

"Who's Leo?" I interrupted. Mike was caught off guard, and then his face changed expression when he looked over my shoulder. I turned, but all I could see were the trees and shadows. I turned back to Mike.

"So," he said, shifting his eyes back to me, "Let me tell you something. Before your question, I thought Nico—good, you know who that is—was the missing member, but now it looks like Nico has a partner. Which means we have more help once we make our escape."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked suspiciously, "For all I know you're just waiting for your turn to take over Narnia, like the Witch." He smiled a genuine grin.

"Because I was once in your shoes in a past war, and the only thing I want to do is go back home. Just as soon as we beat the old hag, that is." Then his face grew serious. "Speaking of, we need to head back. If you still don't trust me, then maybe you should trust Nico because we're both here to keep you safe. Along with our mystery friend, of course." He glanced behind me again, then stood back up. "Ready?"

"No."

"Me neither." He put his arm on my shoulders again and we started walking back towards the others.

* * *

**Shout-outs to the Oracle of Akemi, NinjaFang1331 and limegreenarcher for their input, here are some cookies for you (::)(~)(::)(~)**

**Please R&amp;R at your leisure, and I recommend re-reading Chapter 4 since I updated it.**

**Lots of Love!**

**~Navy**


	10. Chapter 10

**All rights reserved! I'm not Rick Riordan or C.S. Lewis, so I don't own Percy or Narnia.**

* * *

Chapter 10—Percy's point of view

By the time our group arrived at the camp, spring had sprung (pun intended) and the weather became too warm for Susan and her siblings to keep their coats. The more time I spent with them, the more I saw myself in them. This was a new feeling for me because Mom was my only blood relative to compare myself with. And Tyson didn't count in this case since, for the first time, I wasn't looking at my dad's family tree.

When Lucy and I reunited with the group, Annabeth tackled me in a hug. It felt really good to hold her in my arms. When I let go, Susan took her place. She caught me off guard, and I was reminded of the aftermath of the Titan War when Dad congratulated me. The parallel was obvious since both he and Susie Penny were my family, and this was the first time Susan and I hugged. But like the time with my father, I wasn't complaining. The hug ended and Susan hit my arm.

"OW!" I whined.

"_Now_ you're grounded for eternity, young man," she stated with a smirk. I smiled back at her.

"Again with the 'young man'? He's older than you. And here's the question I didn't ask last time, who gave her a grounding permit?" Leo asked as we began to walk.

"Well it just so happens that Susan is Percy's grandmother," Peter told him. Leo stopped, blinked, and then blinked a total of ten times for his brain to process the information. He turned to me, shifted his eyes between Susan and me before he finally settled his gaze on me.

"Your grandmother's a queen?" he asked me. I shrugged. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Bronze bulls, will you ever stop with the 'I'm Percy Jackson, I'm so awesome because I keeping doing blah-blah-blah'— what, what did I say this time?" His concern was directed at Susan since her face became one of shock.

"Susie Penny?" I asked, not bothering to conceal the worry in my voice. She seemed to recover herself.

"Oh, nothing, it's just— the thought never occurred to me that your surname would be different," she admitted sheepishly, then started walking. "Of course, you wouldn't be a Pevensie since in the future I would get married and my name would change. And you mentioned yesterday that your Mum is my daughter, so another name would be called for once she's married—"

"Mom didn't marry—"

"WHAT?" She gasped. I froze. Susan was from the 40s, so her mindset would be more conservative. But I was tired of lying to her.

"Mom wasn't married to my dad when I was born, and they never got married to each other. She's currently married to my stepdad, Paul. Jackson is her maiden name, your future surname," I explained gently, bracing myself for a possible disowning ceremony. That never happened. She walked up to me and put her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to meet her gaze.

"If that is truly what is going to happen, then let it be. I just want you to know that I am on you and your mother's side when all of this goes down on my end. Understood?" I breathed in relief and nodded. Then I had to keep my smile as I remembered that, no, Susan won't be on Mom's side when it happens. _You'll die on in a plane crash_, I thought as I hugged her briefly. _You'll never see Mom turn six. You won't see her grow up into the best person in the world. You won't see—_

Suddenly, I heard Lucy gasp in delight. "Oh, look at the flags!" We turned and saw them, gold and red triangles flapping in the light breeze. We eventually made it to the camp's entrance, and a horn was sounded by a centaur on patrol. I did a double take when I looked at him. He looked nothing like Chiron, and by that, I meant the human half of his body was only human to a point. His ears were more cow-like, and his nose was too far into his face compared to other noses I've seen.

The camp was like a sea of red and gold. We were greeted by these two female figures made entirely out of petals. My best guess was that they were dryads. They waved at us and motioned for us to go ahead. We walked with their encouragement, Lucy waving back.

We walked along the main path in the center of the camp, following the trail lined with red tents leading to a rock formation bigger than Zeus' fist. Everyone was in armor, and no one was human. There were more animals than I had ever seen before, as well as naiads, two unicorns, pegasi, satyrs (sorry, fauns), some more dryads, and these strange guys that looked like if mountain goats were as big as humans. It took a second, and then I was hit by a figurative pile of bricks, making a not so masculine sound. The others looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't hear the horses." The Pevensies and Beavers were confused, but those who understood looked at me with sympathy. Annabeth even kissed my cheek.

"What exactly does that mean?" Peter asked cautiously. I opened my mouth to explain when a familiar voice spoke behind me.

"Perseus." I turned, and my eyes popped out of my head in shock while my face turned white out of shame.

"I am so very, very sorry, I should have made sure—"

"Yes, you should have," Calypso stated coldly. Guilt gripped me like one of Tyson's hugs. Her armor looked just like ours, but the laces on the leather guards were white. It made her seem less like the goddess she was and more like a force of nature, topped off by the glare in her eyes. But then they softened. "But what's done is done, and the promise has been fulfilled. So now I will help your family and do my part in the war—"

"Wait a minute," Leo interrupted, stepping up next her with disbelief written on his face, "You knew that Waterboy was related to them—"

"Don't call me Waterboy!"

"And you kept that information to yourself the whole time!"

"I didn't know until they came just now," she told him, taking his hand. Then her face scrunched up and she started sniffing. "Why do you smell?" Leo looked puzzled and turned his head to smell his shoulder.

"Oh, that's from Percy dumping a river on us—"

"I did not dump the river!" I protested.

"Boys, behave," Annabeth reprimanded, coming up next to me and taking my hand. She and Calypso eyed each other for a beat.

"Calypso."

"Annabeth."

"Do you have powers, too?" Lucy asked. Calypso smiled at her.

"Not as much as I used to, little Queen. All the magic I have left is for healing."

"Do you call yourself 'demigod' as well?" Peter questioned her.

"I do not because to be a demigod I would need to be part human," she replied. The siblings gasped and looked at us. Pieces were starting to fall into place.

"You're only part human?" Lucy asked.

"That's right. We each have only one parent that's human," Piper confirmed.

"And the other parent... Father Christmas called you Olympians, and you call yourselves demigods... does that mean your parents are the Greek Gods?" Peter finally asked after mulling it over. We all nodded. Then he looked at Calypso. "Does that mean you're The Calypso? The one that Odysseus met?" Calypso nodded with an encouraging smile. Susan seemed to think the situation over.

"Do I know?" she asked me.

"Not until now," I admitted.

"Do you not trust me?" I gulped. I didn't know how to tell her that she would be gone long before I'm born. Thankfully I was saved by Mrs. Beaver.

"You can discuss this later, my dears. Aslan awaits." Warmth filled me when I heard his name, but so did dread. This was how I felt the first time I heard about Aslan, and each time he's mentioned those feelings churn my stomach. And the voice that Lucy and I heard in our heads made those feelings intensify. It was like I knew the voice cared about me, but one wrong move and it would be... I don't know, just something bad.

We continued through the camp, and everyone there was staring and following us. Well, following the siblings.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan whispered through her smiling lips.

"Maybe they think _we_ look fun," Lucy retorted. Everyone chuckled except Susan. I gave her a smile and squeezed her shoulder.

"Or they're happy to see a beautiful queen for once," I amended. She snorted and shook her head. Mrs. Beaver was starting to play with her fur as we came closer to the biggest tent.

"Stop your fussing," her husband said, catching her paws in his own, "You look lovely." She smiled gratefully. We made it to the tent, which was separated from the others because it was pitched on a small ledge. Standing left of it was a centaur who looked at me and my friends with concern.

"More of your kind, Leo Valdez?" he asked.

"Ah, yes sir, all but these three right here," Leo confirmed, pointing at the Pevensies. A second went by, then two... Those who were familiar with Leo's personality turned to look at him.

"What, no witty joke?" Hazel asked.

"Oreius is holding Festus hostage," he staged whispered, meaning everyone heard him on purpose. And everyone laughed, including the now identified Oreius.

"I am not holding him hostage, and you are very aware of that." Then his face turned serious. "And what about you three?" Peter looked at me sideways for some help, and I motioned at his sword. He got the idea and drew the blade out into a salute.

"We have come to see Aslan." Another parallel to when I met my dad for the first time. Peter was scared, but he put on a brave face. Oreius said nothing and turned to the tent's opening. Everyone began to kneel, including Leo and Calypso.

"Dude?" Frank asked nervously.

"You'll get it when you see," Leo replied. We turned back towards the tent. A large paw stepped out and—Holy Big Cats of Africa, HE'S THE BIGGEST LION I'VE EVER SEEN! As he moved its head our direction, a gentle smile formed on his lips. My stomach became the American Olympic Gymnastics team, my body turning warm with wonder and cold with dread. He stopped in front of us and I felt my friends and family kneel in respect, but I stood frozen. Susan and Annabeth pulled at my arms, but I couldn't move. Aslan, since he obviously was Aslan, chuckled.

"It is good to finally meet you, Perseus Jackson. Welcome at last to Narnia." His voice was the one I heard in my head, and Lucy gasped when she realized it, too. He turned to the others. "Welcome, Frank, Jason, and Hazel, Children of Rome. Welcome, Annabeth and Piper, Daughters of Greece. Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where are Edmund, Nico, and Will?"

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help," Peter confessed as everyone got up and he sheathed his sword.

"We had a little trouble along the way," Frank added.

"Our brother's been captured by the Witch," Susan explained. Whispers began to spread throughout the crowd.

"The boys went after him, sir," Hazel said, "But we don't know if the Witch has them as well."

"How could this happen?" Aslan asked. No one wanted to say the truth, so Mr. Beaver spoke up.

"Edmund, betrayed them, Your Majesty." The crowd gasped.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius said angrily. Aslan growled at him.

"Peace, Oreius! I'm sure there's an explanation." After taking a breath, Peter stepped forward.

"It's my fault, really," he confessed, "I was too hard on him." Susan came up and took her brother's hand.

"We both were," she said. Aslan seemed to accept this answer.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy said quietly.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse," Aslan told her gently. He turned to address the rest of us. "This may be harder than you think." I got a lump in my throat. _I really hope you don't mean that._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11—Annabeth's point of view

I didn't understand why Percy froze when he saw Aslan. Yes, Aslan was a big terrifying lion, but Percy had fought against many things, including Gaia and Tartarus. I didn't mean he never got scared he obviously did, but never like this. This was just... not Percy. Nothing at all like my Seaweed Brain. Thankfully he came back to his senses when Aslan concluded the meeting and we were led to our tents. Our weapons and armor returned to Mist form (which the Narnians marveled at). They gave us a small meal and Narnian clothes to change into.

Calypso must have told them that Hazel, Piper and I would prefer pants since that's what we got; Both Piper and Hazel wore black pants and brown boots, Hazel wearing a black vest over a purple long sleeved shirt and Piper with a red short sleeved tunic and a leather belt. I wore a light brown long sleeved top with a darker brown vest, blue pants, and black boots. Susan and Lucy, however, received a forest green and a light blue dress, respectively, and practical black slippers. I did a double take when Susan had changed, and of course, she noticed.

"What? Do I look dreadful?"

"NONONO!" I rushed to reassure her. "You look beautiful! It's... Actually, Percy should tell you." I led the way out of the girls' tent and to the entrance of the boys'. "Seaweed Brain, can you come out here?" I called through the flap.

"Let me finish!"

"Seaweed Brain?" Susan asked.

"Because his brain's full of seaweed," I told her, smiling at memories of days past. Percy stepped out of the tent, wearing a blue vest over a white long sleeve shirt, brown pants, and black boots. He saw Susan and made the weird sound from earlier.

"Alright, I've had enough. Someone tell me what's going on," She demanded impatiently. Percy swallowed before he spoke.

"There's a picture of my mom from when she went to a Renaissance fair, and you look a lot like she did," he told her softly, like saying it out loud would ruin the resemblance. Susan was surprised by this new information, looking down at herself in disbelief. She looked between the two of us, her mouth open as she tried to speak.

"Oh, Susan!" We all turned to see Lucy run out of the girls' tent and towards us. "Piper said she can braid our hair with flowers! Oh, let's Susan, let's!"

"Not just yet." Peter stepped out of the tent behind Percy, donning a long-sleeved blue shirt with a dark red vest, brown pants, and black boots. Jason and Frank followed suit, Jason wearing a red short sleeved top with a light brown vest, black pants, and brown boots. Frank was given a chain mail tunic with a cream undershirt and a leather belt, black pants, and brown boots. Hazel and Piper came out of our tent and joined us. Leo and Calypso were the last to arrive, with Leo pulling a metal suitcase behind him. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Where did that come from?" Leo gave me his signature crazed smile.

"Low and behold the marvelous Festus! And speaking of beholding, let me say that we're going to town with the Renaissance cosplay!" Leo added, striking poses in his brown jacket, blue short sleeved shirt, red neckerchief, dark brown pants, and black boots. Lucy laughed at his antics, which made Leo do even more poses. Calypso stopped him with a stare. She looked striking in her leather tunic and black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and leather boots. Peter mouthed the word cosplay to Susan, but when she shook her head to indicate that she didn't know the word either, he cleared his throat.

"I wanted to talk to you lot before we did anything else." He looked at us all before continuing. "I think my sisters and I deserve the _whole_ truth, now that we know most of the parts. I want to know that we can trust you, and I want _you _to know that _we_," here he pointed at himself and the girls, "can be trusted."

"We trust you," Percy replied, "And you can trust us. What do you want to know first?"

"What exactly is Festus?" asked Lucy, peering at the automaton from behind Susan.

"He's a machine that some of my siblings created," answered Leo. "The cool thing about him is that he is actually a mechanical dragon—"

"A mechanical _what_?!" interrupted Susan. Leo gave her a dramatic glare before he continued.

"A mechanical dragon that spews fire and can fly. The best part?" here he leaned into the group in a secretive manner and whispered, "The Witch has no idea we have him." It took Peter a split second to process the good news. Breathing in relief, he looked at the rest of us.

"Why were Jason, Hazel and Frank called 'Children of Rome'?" he asked, "I thought you were Greek demigods."

"Actually, no, they're Roman demigods while the rest of us are Greek," I answered, "Including Will and Nico."

"You never said what Nico and Will's abilities were, either," Lucy pointed out.

"Will is a magical healer like Calypso," Hazel said, "And Nico... can control shadows and... the dead," she whispered the last part, glancing around the camp in mild fear. The Pevensies' eyes grew cartoonishly big in shock. "But he's not allowed to do anything because his powers became too much."

"But doesn't that mean..." Susan stopped herself as realization dawned on her. "Hades?!" she finally whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, that's Nico's father. And my father, but I call him Pluto since I'm Roman."

"What about the rest of you?" Peter asked.

"My father is Jupiter," Jason said, "But you would probably recognize him as Zeus."

"And my dad's Mars," Frank added, "Whose Greek name is Ares."

"Aphrodite," Piper said bluntly.

"I'm Hephaestus'-s-s kid," replied Leo, having a little trouble with the multiple Sss-ss... Really?

"My mother is Athena, and Will's dad is Apollo," I contributed. Susan turned to Percy.

"So... Poseidon, then?"

"Ye-P."

"Goodness." Percy squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She smiled at him, then she seemed to remember something. "What did you mean earlier when you said you couldn't hear the horses?" Oh. That's what she remembered. Percy blushed and looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Poseidon is the patron god of horses, so I can understand and communicate with them, though apparently that only applies to the non-talking ones. And just so you are aware of everything I can do, I am also able to talk to fish."

"Oh, I want to do that!" exclaimed Lucy, which made us all smile. Peter looked at Calypso.

"And you said you don't have as much power as before. What's that supposed to mean?"

"When I was banished to the island Ogygia, my powers and immortality became tied to the land. So when Leo freed me," here she took his hand, "Those powers left me and stayed on the island. As did my eternal life and youth. I am aging and will eventually die, just like any other human." The group was silent for a while, giving her smiles and nods of support as Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Then I remembered this morning.

"Oh, and Mike's mom is also Aphrodite, but he's Roman, so she's called Venus."

"Who's Mike?" Leo asked. That got Peter's attention.

"We forgot to tell Aslan—"

"No need. I already know." We turned to see Aslan standing off to the left (Well, my left, Jason's right). He came closer to join us, and I felt Percy freeze again. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little, but that did nothing.

"Sir," I turned to address Aslan, "I have absolutely no idea why, but my boyfriend seems to paralyze in your presence—"

"And for a reason, my dear," he interrupted me gently. "His body, mind, and spirit are in turmoil due to his dual heritage; He is a worthy Narnian Prince but at the same time a soldier for the Olympians. This cannot be helped until he finds a way to embrace both his entitlements. This is why you have been brought here, Children of Olympus; So that Percy's inheritance would be known, and so you could aid him as his turmoil lessens." I took Percy's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. _I will always help you, Seaweed Brain,_ I thought.

"What about Mike? Why is he here, and working for the Witch?" Jason asked.

"Tell me, what did he say to you at the river?" Aslan replied. I frowned at him because I knew that he knew what Mike said, and was making us go through the motions. I hated it when Chiron did that because I always just wanted to get to the answer. Same goes for here.

"Memini cum captus Caesar tunc enim et illae," Hazel answered.

"What does that mean?" inquired Susan.

"Roughly, 'Recall when Caesar was captured—"

"Captured?" Peter interrupted Frank. "_The_ Caesar was captured?"

"There was more than one Caesar," Piper corrected, "but yes, _Julius_ Caesar was once kidnaped by pirates who thought he was just a nobleman rather than Emperor of all Rome. What happened was that they demanded a ransom, and while Julius' servants collected the money, he treated his captures like they were insignificant, and they let it happen because they believed he was a... I think you guys would say a simpleton. When the ransom was paid—" Piper stopped because realization dawned on her, as it did the rest of us who knew the story.

"What? What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Julius had the pirates arrested for their crimes. Basically, retribution," replied Calypso. We all looked at Aslan.

"Mike's only working for the Witch until he can escape, isn't he?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"And he'll not only escape, but he'll do it when he knows he can rescue Edmund!" Jason exclaimed. He turned to look at us. "No seriously guys, I grew up with him, and I know that he would never leave an innocent behind. He's one of us!" He turned to Aslan for confirmation, and the lion nodded again.

"But remember children that Edmund's actions are not without consequences. But that will not be discussed until we have the boys returned to us. Come, Peter," he turned to the eldest Pevensie, "I would like a private word with you." Two seconds after they left for the hill behind the camp, Percy relaxed.

"So, now what?"

"I guess I could get started on your hair," Piper offered to the Pevensie sisters. Then she turned to Leo and Calypso. "And while I do that, the two of you can tell us a story. One that's called 'Repair Boy fakes his death and what happened after'."

* * *

**Shout-outs to limegreenarcher, CaptainIrony, Nimrodel626, crazyreader, Nobody, Lilyqz, Xiaberri, MegaBookwormGirl, CloudedPen7, Grace and to NinjaFang1331, even though I said not Percy because your opinions are important to me. Internet cookies for all! (::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)**

**Also a shout-out to DaughterofNarnia for being a detective and a diva, so cookies for you (::)(~). And about the Latin translation, disclaimer, that was _NOT_ what I put in the translator.**

**Don't be mad that I didn't include Blackjack, because I want him to be introduced in a later chapter.**

**On a final note, give me feedback. R&amp;R. Tell me who you think should have the next POV. It can't be Percy, Edmund, Nico, Will, Annabeth and Mike.**

**Lots of Love**

**~Navy**

**P.S. If you haven't seen the new Jungle Book trailer, do it RIGHT NOW! And make sure it is the longer one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 12—Susan's point of view

"I did not erupt, you impossible little..." Whatever Calypso was going to say, she bit it back. Leo laughed at her exasperation.

"Alright, fine, but you were glowing like a supernova, it was that bright."

"Why did that happen?" asked Frank. We were gathered by the stream where the Narnians had pitched a tent for us to relax. We were listening to Leo recount how he programmed Festus to give him medicine that brought him back to life, and how an explosion ("I had no part in that either, Susie Penny!") sent the two of them back to Ogygia. Before Narnia, I would have thought he was retelling a dream. Now, though, I found myself believing rather than dismissing it for nonsense.

I was sitting on a cot that was halfway in the tent, with Piper perched behind me as she braided my hair with flowers. She had already finished Lucy's hair, so Lucy was with Annabeth by the bank as Percy floated in the water, dry as a bone. Jason was perched in a tree, Leo and Calypso nestled at its roots. Frank and Hazel were standing next to me at the entrance of the tent. Calypso turned her head to answer the Canadian.

"The illumination was my immortality draining from me. If you can imagine yourself completely exhausted after..." then she hesitated, seeming to realize what she was saying. "Of course you don't have to imagine _that_, but what I felt was probably ten times more tiring."

"You fainted immediately," Leo added, then when Calypso glared at him he rushed to say, "And then you popped right back up as if you could run the Boston Marathon!" Calypso frowned.

"I don't know what that is."

"It's alright dear, neither do I," I reassured her. And then because I was dying to bring it up since the thought occurred to me, "Likewise do I not understand how the articles in Piper's bag didn't get ruined by the river." Piper paused in her work and glanced at the bag in question, confused. Then she slapped her hand to her forehead and looked at the sky.

"Seriously, Mom? That's what you meant by mandatory apology gifts?!" she shouted at the clear blue above us. I glanced up quite nervously.

"Is she actually listening?" I inquired.

"Probably not," Piper admitted, getting back to work on my hair, "But it's a habit that all demigods get, and it's kind of hard to break." She shook her head in exasperation. "I can't believe she would _actually_ charm my bag, though."

"So, what, does that mean it can't get ruined?" Jason questioned. Piper just made a face gestured with her hands, implying that his guess was as good as hers.

"Why was the apology mandatory?" Lucy asked.

"It wasn't," corrected Piper, "She just had an _I-should-pity-my-children_ moment after the war and apparently decided that enchanted accessories would make us love her."

"Did it?" I prompted. Piper scoffed, which obviously meant no. She gave my hair and final tug and told me she was done. I took the mirror she grabbed out of her bag and handed to me. I gave her a gratified smile. "This is simply marvelous!"

"Lemme see!" Percy cried out. I laughed as I made my way to the bank.

"Exactly how old are you again?" I teased him.

"Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter," he replied. Annabeth was shocked.

"Did you just quote Mark Twain, Seaweed Brain?" He looked at her confused.

"Wait, so that wasn't Einstein?" Everyone but Calypso, Leo, my sister and myself groaned. Piper realized that Leo was amongst the confused group and raised her eyebrow at him.

"What, I've been in his position before. Who am I to judge," the Latino defended. Percy nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned to look at me. "Now you _definitely_ look like my mom." I smiled shyly. Lucy gasped when she heard that.

"That means that your Mum looks like _our_ Mum, since that's who I think Susan looks like!" she exclaimed. Percy, Annabeth and I all exchanged looks of amazement. Then I smiled at the thought and looked at my reflection in the water.

"Mum wouldn't have had a dress like this since before the war," I said to no one in particular.

"We should bring her one back," suggested my sister, "A whole trunkful!"

"And some for my mom, while we're at it," Percy added. I smiled at the thought, but then sour thoughts clouded my mind.

"If we ever get back." Silence followed my small statement. I glanced at everyone quickly and saw that the all had similar expressions. Lucy looked sad, and the demigods had grown serious. _No_, I thought, _We're all too young for such seriousness_. "I'm sorry I'm like that," I apologized to them. They said nothing but I continued on and addressed Lucy. "We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes," she replied before a smile grew on her face and she exclaimed, "Before you got boring!" She began to giggle, especially after Percy sarcastically asked how we could be related if I was boring.

"The answer's quite simple," I said rather deviously, before stepping into the stream and splashing Lucy. Unfortunately for me, I had managed to get Annabeth as well, who began to exact revenge, and soon we were all in a water battle royal. Lucy and I were the first to make a break for the bank. I had reached the tree Jason was previously in to get a towel that was hung on a low branch. When I pulled it down, a wolf revealed himself from behind it, snarling at me. Lucy and I screeched, and I heard the others draw their weapons behind me.

"Please don't try to run," the wolf said as he advanced towards me. It was the leader of the pack from the river. "We're tired."

"And we prefer to kill you quickly," another wolf that appeared added. Then both their eyes widen in shock and they backed off. I didn't dare turn around, but I heard snarling. Taking this as my chance, I hurled my towel at the leader and dashed over to the tent. I tried to block out the shouts and fighting as I grabbed my horn from the cot and blew. I was only able to blow three times before a third wolf charged at me. I screamed and ducked, running as fast as my legs could carry me. Suddenly arms took hold of me and lifted me into the air, placing me next to Lucy in the tree.

"Stay here, there's too many of them, " Jason instructed before jumping to the ground. _Too many of them?_ I looked around and saw that he was right. Thrice as many from the river were there, and to my horror there was also a bear as big as Aslan. I panicked when I realized Frank was missing, but then I remembered that Frank could turn into animals. My fears were relieved when I saw the bear fighting the wolves, but my attention was drawn to two of them that decided my legs were low enough to attempt biting them. I couldn't gain any height from where Jason left me, so I was stuck to just hanging on.

"Get back!" I heard my brother cry out. I briefly glanced to see Peter scrimmage around the fighting (I screeched at a quick glance of Percy nearly getting bitten) towards the tree. His blade was drawn and aimed for the leader and his friend. They left my legs alone and turned towards him.

"Come on!" the leader complained as the other snarled in displeasure. "We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you!"

"Peter, watch out!" I screamed when the other one starting advancing to closely. But before the brute could lunge, Aslan's paw pinned him to the ground. A yelp from the river sounded, and I turned to Hazel withdraw her sword from the wolf she just killed. Only the first two were still alive. Oreius was about to finish off the leader when Aslan stopped him.

"No, stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Oreius and his troop relented, and everyone turned to watch.

"You may think you're a king," the wolf taunted as he circled my brother, "But you're going to die," he crouched low to the ground, and then lunged as he shouted, "LIKE A DOG!" He snarled and landed on top of Peter, knocking him to the ground.

"PETER!" Lucy and I screamed. We jumped from the tree and ran to him, Percy joining us as we pushed the brute's carcass off. Peter immediately sat up when the dead weight was removed, his expression one of shock. Then it turned to relief as he hugged my sister and I. I heard Percy give a sigh and peeked over Peter's shoulder to see him kneeling, his head bowed over clasped hands. I couldn't tell if he was praying or not. Aslan released the remaining wolf, who fled in a fit of pain and panic.

"After him," The Great Lion commanded to Oreius, "He'll lead you to Edmund and the Sons of Olympus." Oreius nodded, and as a unit the soldiers left. Peter let Lucy and I go, and leaned over to Percy, putting his hand on my future grandson's shoulder. Percy looked at him and took a breath.

"You know, you're actually kind of lucky," he said. My siblings and I looked at him in confusion. "At least your first battle wasn't at age twelve with no weapons against a Minotaur."

"You did WHAT?" I screeched. Percy realized his mistake and decided to worm his way out of more grounding using the Lucy Pevensie method; He gave me a pouty face. I huffed but relented, and Percy smiled. Frank returned to his human form and gave Aslan a concerned look.

"Do they know about Mike?" he asked. Aslan nodded, then turned to my brother.

"Peter, clean your sword," he instructed. Peter wiped his blade on the grass. "Kneel," Aslan continued on. When Peter did as told Aslan put his paw on his shoulder and rubbed his mane on both sides of his head. When he let Peter go he said, "Arise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia." Peter stood up in surprised joy and looked at us all in excitement. Everyone was in smiles, proud of what Peter has become. Eventually, Peter and Percy locked eyes, and a silent conversation passed between them. They grew a little serious with a determined look in their eyes. _What are those two up to?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

**Shout-outs to:**

**NinjaFang1331, CloudedPen7, crazyreader12, kdp and Lilyqz for your suggestions**

**ww1990ww and limegreenarcher for your beautiful curious minds**

**And especially to Naomi-lou for reading and reviewing a story that I'm guessing isn't in your first language (if I'm wrong I sincerely apologize), and for also making me wonder if I should translate the story so others can read it to. What do you guys think?**

**Internet cookies galore! (::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)**

**Please R&amp;R, and vote for the next POV. Next chapter is the Witch's camp, so your options are Will or Nico (or Mike if you really, really want).**

**Lot's of Love**

**~Navy**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 13—Nico's point of view

"You're stressing yourself out," Will said in a monotone. Of course I was stressing out, some of my powers weren't working! For the twelfth time _today_, I tried to summon the dead or even some measly bones, but nothing was happening. It's been like this the entire time Will and I were with Edmund, and because of the Witch's traveling, we've been over a good stretch of land. _Somebody's_ soul or remains should have responded to my call, but nope.

I couldn't shadow travel, either, which would have been helpful _numerous_ times. Will, Edmund, Mike and I were basically stuck in the faux queen's clutches (currently her army's camp) until a miracle of an opportunity could happen.

I exhaled and began practicing the stuff I could still do. I commanded rocks at the edge of the camp to obey, and they arranged themselves into an X. I'm not as strong as Hazel is over the earth, but I could do some serious damage. I looked at a nearby minotaur and pictured him shivering cold. He immediately began shaking. I turned to gaze at a polar bear and thought of all the primal fears an Artic predator would have. His muscles tensed. I made some shadows subtly dance and harden. A plan started to form in my head—

"No," Will said. I faced him.

"You don't even know—"

"You were thinking of hiding me, Edmund and Mike while you go and single-handedly attack the soldiers. Here are the problems with that Death Breath—"

"DON'T call me Death Breath!"

"Number one: If you get hurt, the shadows hiding us will be useless. And you will get hurt because number two: You'll sooner or later go up against the Witch. It may not even come to that considering number three: You're not officially fit to use your powers yet."

"It's been a month!" I protested.

"And as your doctor and, more importantly, your friend, I'm not convinced that a month will do." I gave him my famous scowl but relented. Mike came over to where we were standing next to Edmund, who had been tied up to a tree and gagged. Mike had tried as subtly as possible to not have him tied up, but the Witch still commanded it. She was losing patience with Edmund and her facade of kindness was all but gone. Mike squatted down so he and Edmund were at eye level.

"Has Nico tried to communicate with you?" he whispered to the boy. Edmund shook his head. We couldn't risk talking to them in fear of revealing ourselves, which made getting out of our situation very difficult. The kid was getting more scared as time went on. Dusk was already approaching, and Will, Mike, and I still couldn't think of an escape plan. The only good thing out of this entire situation was that there's no way it could get any worse.

...Why did I think that? You would assume, after battling monsters, Titans, Giants and going through Tartarus itself, I would know better than to think things couldn't get worse. But _no_, I thought it, and now I would have to pay the price in three, two, one—

A horse scream pierced the camp, one that Will and I recognized. We looked at each other in shock. _There was no way he could be here_. But lo and behold, Ginarrbrik was leading a group of Hags that were pulling a jet black pegasus by some ropes tied around his body. Blackjack. Meaning Percy would eventually _murder_ the queen. Now we had to figure out an escape for four humans and one attitude in pegasus form. Ginarrbrik had the Hags tie the ropes around a tree.

Realizing that Mike doesn't know about Blackjack, I decided to brave a message and leaned as close to him as the shadows allowed.

"That's Percy's pegasus," I said as loudly as I dared. It was quiet enough that only Mike and Edmund heard me. I wasn't going to lie, Edmund's stunned face was pretty adorable, and a bit of a relief. Any expression was better than a scared one. And then the kid's face became downright hilarious because it basically said _How does Percy have a pegasus for a horse?_

"So we need to get him, too, right?" Mike asked in a hushed voice.

"That's right," I confirmed.

"Do you or our mystery friend have a plan?"

"I did, but then my plan was shot down because said _friend_ has no confidence in my powers."

"I never said that!"

"SShh!" Mike quieted us (apparently Will's denial was just that loud) as the despicable dwarf made his way over.

"Getting the little prince's pillow fluffed, are we?" he laughed in his horrible nasally voice that insisted on grating my eardrums. "Special treatment for the special boy!" He unsheathed his knife and held it at Edmund's throat. Edmund's eyes widened in fear, and Will and I tensed.

"Is that even necessary?" Mike asked in what was one of the best impersonations of Octavian I had ever heard. Apparently being a son of Venus meant good acting skills were a given.

"But this is what he wanted," Ginarrbrik happily snarled at Mike, then turned his attention back to Edmund, "isn't it?"

Before the psychotic dwarf could terrify Edmund any further, a noise rang across the camp. More accurately, a chorus of noises, because following the wolf cries of one of Maugrim's police as he tore through the camp were the sounds of... a cow-like centaur leading a charge against the Witch's troops. Thankfully it wasn't too dark and we were able to see the lion symbol on the raiders armor. Earlier today Mike was able to tell us that anything lion related in this world is Aslan's symbol. The cavalry had finally arrived.

"We'll get Blackjack, you guard Edmund," I told Mike. Will and I were still invisible, so even though Ginarrbrik heard me, he couldn't see where my voice came from and spun around brandishing his knife.

"Who dares-" he didn't get to finish as Mike disarmed him. Will and I left just as Mike cut Edmund loose. Sneaking around the camp was a little harder since we had to dodge the fighting, but we managed to get to Blackjack without too much hassle. I sent away the shadows and made us visible again. Blackjack snorted in surprise and danced a bit.

"Hey there, big guy," Will greeted as he calmly approached the stallion. Having recognized Will from Camp Half-Blood, Blackjack allowed Will to pet his head.

"How about we get you back to Percy," I said as I cut the ropes from the tree and his body, "Does that sound good?" Blackjack neighed and bounced his head in agreement, then offered his flank for us to climb on. We obliged and somehow I ended up sitting in front of Will. Will did the last thing I expected and wrapped his arms around my waist rather snuggly. I tried to fight off a blush and silently pleaded for Will to not hear my heart racing. _Why does he have to be so close?_

I tried as calmly as possible to guide Blackjack back over to Mike and Edmund and realized that they managed to get on the back of the commanding centaur. The big guy gave us a once-over and, deciding that we're on his side, said nothing more than, "Follow us." Then he and his group immediately took off. I gave Blackjack a gentle kick and he raced after them (never ride a pegasus bareback if you've never trained at Camp Half-Blood).

I turned back to look at the camp and saw soldiers trying to give chase, so I used my powers and sent a volley of rocks at them. I followed that with a summoning of shadows and made them semi-physical in order to lasso them into a big clump and tie them together. I didn't realize I was blacking out until I felt Will's arms tighten as he saved me from sliding off.

"If that wasn't enough proof for you to stop using your Underworld powers, I don't know what is," he scolded me as he adjusted us so that I was leaning against his chest. I frowned as my pulse quickened from being this close to Will. He wouldn't let me budge until our little caravan slowed to an easy walking pace and we were able to talk amongst ourselves. I wiggled myself out of Will's arms and huffed.

"I don't like being babied."

"I'm not babying you," he defended, "I'm looking out for you. That's what friends do, di Angelo, and sooner or later you'll get used to it." I huffed in annoyance again, though a small part of me was glad to know that he cared about me. The centaur joined us and matched Blackjack's pace in order to walk with us.

"Mike has already introduced himself and explained who you are," he said, "I am Oreius, general of Aslan's army. As I have told the son of Rome and his Majesty, Aslan was aware that the four of you were together and commanded us to bring you all back to the Stone Table where you'll be protected."

"Is my family there?" Edmund asked. Oreius nodded.

"They want you safely returned more than anything." Edmund seemed relieved, but then his expression changed to worried despair.

"Probably so that they can punish me properly."

"Hey, come on kiddo, that's not true," Will protested and rubbed Edmund's shoulder reassuringly, "They love you, and Peter's too much like Percy to do anything."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked in confusion.

"Percy and Peter are both big brothers," I explained, "They'll focus more on making sure something like this never happens again." Edmund nodded in understanding, then his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Percy has a brother? There's _another_ one?!" Oh. Whoops.

"Percy has a younger half-brother, Tyson, from his _dad_, who is in no way, shape or form, related to the Pevensie family," amended Will. Edmund breathed out in relief, but Mike, sitting behind him, looked confused and angled his face to meet the kid's eye.

"Why would you think he would be related to you in the first place?" Edmund, Will and I shared looks, wondering who should let Mike in on the news. Oreius took our hesitance as a sign to explain the situation for us.

"Perseus Jackson appears to be the grandson of Queen Susan Pevensie." Mike let out a silent gasp as Edmund's face scrunched up.

"Percy's grandmother is a queen?"

"My niece named her son Perseus?" We all turned to look at the obviously youngest in the group. "I'm very much aware of what I've said." We all chuckled and shortly afterward we finally arrived at Aslan's camp. We're greeted by Aslan himself. It would have been nice if the Beavers had told us that ASLAN IS THE BIGGEST LION IN ANY WORLD EVER!

The four of us humans dismounted and, for no other reason than to be respectful, kneeled before the true King of Narnia.

"Welcome, at last," Aslan said in a deep, calming voice that made a warmth spread in my chest. Immediately I was confused. _I've heard his voice before, and I've felt this warmth..._ "Michael, Will, Nico, you will be shown to your tent and be attended to in the morning. Edmund, I would like a word." Edmund gulped but nodded his head. Will and I gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulders before leaving with Mike to where some dryads were directing us, Blackjack following.

Then it hit me like the Argo II landed on my head.

I whipped around to look at Aslan, and when we made eye contact, I knew that he knew what I now knew and nodded his head in approval. The warmth came back, and I'll admit that I kind of liked it. Will turned and glanced between the two of us. Not understanding our unspoken dialogue, he raised his eyebrow in confusion. I just shook my head. It could wait until the morning.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for not writing sooner!**

**Shout outs to the members of Team Nico and Team Will.**

**Team Nico roster: Guest, Lilyqz, crazyreader12, kdp, and NinjaFang1331**

**Team Will roster: writingmermaid and Cynder2013**

**And Team Solangelo roster: writingmermaid, EmpressOfEasternCommonwealth (sorry!) and NarniaRoyalNavy (me)**

**Cookies for all! (::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)**

**You guys get to pick the next POV. Who should tell the story next?**

**Lot's of Love!**

**~Navy**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 14—Percy's point of view

The only reason I didn't fall asleep right away was because I could hear Peter's mind at work all the way from the other side of the tent. Ten minutes went by and after deciding enough was enough, I got off my hammock and walked over to his. I knelt down by his head and patted his shoulder.

"You're wasting a valuable gift," I whispered to him, hoping not to wake the others. He looked at me in confusion.

"What gift?"

"Sleep," I replied, stopping him before he could protest, "You mortals are so lucky. When you guys sleep, your body gets to take a break, and sure you'll have the occasional nightmare, but the dreams you get are worth it."

"You sound as if demigods are deprived of sleep."

"We are in a way," I confessed, looking at my friends, "When demigods sleep, our dreams can be controlled by other demigods, gods, and sometimes the Fates show us events throughout time and space for us to witness. One time I dreamed about the death of Icarus _as_ Icarus, who was real, by the way." Peter rose to a sitting position and regarded me.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"You're doing the same thing I did when my bro—" I realized I needed to backtrack my story, "Wait, wait, let me start over. My dad, Poseidon, had a son when I was six, and his name is Tyson. Back to where I was getting at, I would stay up sometimes because for most of the year he lives at my dad's palace, and I'm always wondering how he's being treated and if he has any problems that I should be there for. It's what big brothers do, or so my stepdad tells me."

"You mentioned him this morning, Paul was it?" I nodded, and Peter continued, "How does _he_ treat _you_?" I breathed out a small chuckle.

"Like how any father should. He comes to my swim meets, he nags at me to do my homework, we argue over who gets the car. Basic father-son relationship."

"Did your mum take his name?"

"Yes and no. She goes by—" I blinked as I realized a crucial fact, "I never told you guys my mom's name!" Peter's eyes widen.

"You are not to tell me my niece's name before you tell Susan, do you understand?" I nodded my head in agreement, then snorted when Peter's face scrunched up as he realized what he just said. "Oh, sod off." Then he gave out a sigh, "Best we get some sleep then. Night."

"Night." I got up and walked back to my hammock, climbed onto it and made myself comfortable. I waited five minutes after I was sure that Peter was asleep before I relaxed and let my drowsiness lull me to oblivion.

I probably doomed myself by talking about demigod dreams. I was reliving my official first day at camp when I was playing pinochle with my teacher Chiron, my best friend Grover who I just learned was a satyr, and Mr. D, the god of wine Dionysus. Mr. D had just dropped the bomb that the Greek gods were real.

_"Wait," butterflies were raging war in my stomach as I turned to Chiron, "You're actually telling me there's such a thing as a God?"_

_"Well, now," Chiron sighed, "God-capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether." _The butterflies continued their war-dance as the dream changed to my first visit to the underworld. Annabeth had just taken my hand, and I found myself muttering a prayer though I wasn't quite sure who I was praying to. Time fast-forwarded to when Annabeth, Grover and I were witnessing the damned preacher getting escorted by some ghouls.

_"But if he's a preacher," I wondered aloud, "and he believes in a different hell... ."_

Grover shrugged._ "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn-er, persistent, that way." _I never thought much about it, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I always felt that it had to be more complicated than that. Revisiting my memories was making me queasy, and pretty soon my nausea woke me up in a cold sweat. I tried to control myself without waking the others, and I managed to not feel like puking just as I heard the sound of a horse nearby.

_Yo, Boss, you in there?_ A very familiar voice asked in my head. Instinctively I got up and as quickly and quietly as possible I made my way to the tent's entrance. I stepped out into the night air and saw my friend Blackjack, a stunning pegasus of powerful stature with a midnight black coat. I breathed out in amazement and ran over to him, giving him a quick hug around his neck.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"The calvary came to get us," the voice of Will said behind me. I turned and laughed at the sight of Nico and Will, and managed to trap them in a bear hug.

"Alright, enough, enough," Nico protested, squirming himself free. "So, when did you guys get here?"

"This afternoon—" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed Mike standing a few feet away from us. "Hey there."

"S'up?" he replied back, a hint of hesitance in his voice. I gave him my trademark smirk.

"Welcome back to the good guys regime." He smiled a little in gratitude, and my own grin got wider. Then it hit me. "Where's Edmund!?"

"Dude, shhh!" Will hissed at me, pointedly looking at the tent. "Ed's with Aslan, so it would be a good idea not to wake up Peter and have him find out just to send him back to bed." I nodded in agreement, then looked over at Blackjack.

"So how did you get here?"

_I was circling the building you were in when this powerful blast of icy wind slammed into me and tossed me around. When I finally got control, I was over by the ocean._ He pointed his wing to the east. _The witch's goons found me and started chasing me all over the place until they caught me earlier this afternoon._ I thanked him, then repeated the information to the guys.

"So pretty much what we went through," Nico commented, furrowing his eyebrows and rubbing his chin. It seemed like he was thinking about something else. He noticed my questioning look and cleared his throat. "Have you noticed anything... _particular_, about Aslan?"

"Other than he's the reason that lions are kings of the jungle and the beasts, no not really. Though I'm not one to talk." If possible, Nico's frown deepened even more.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, every time I'm in his presence, I freeze. My body won't move, and my nerves get shot with excitement and longing, but also with dread and anxiety. Aslan said it's because I'm Susan's grandson and technically a prince of Narnia and that this heritage of mine is putting my body through overdrive since I also have my demigod heritage going on." Will and Mike nodded their heads like this made sense, but Nico just grunted. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, that does make sense, since I know something about Aslan that you don't," he replied. I blinked a total of three times before I processed what he said.

"Come again?"

"I've met Aslan back in Italy," he began to explain, "But I didn't remember the encounter until tonight. Look, it's late, and I was planning on telling you guys—well, _our_ group, anyway—what I know in the morning. Can you wait until then?" I gave my consent and started to head back to the tent, but then I remembered who was sleeping with the girls, and I spread my arm out to stop the guys from going in.

"There is one thing you need to know," I said, "Leo—"

"I told them that Leo's back," Mike interrupted me. I blinked at him.

"Oh, thank you, but that wasn't what I was going to say, I wasn't even thinking about him."

"So what were you talking about that had to start with Leo's name?" Will asked.

"When Leo came back, it wasn't just him and Festus—"

"Who?" Mike blurted out.

"The mechanical dragon he rode on when he defeated Gaia," I elaborated, "Anyway, they weren't alone. They went to the island Ogygia and brought Calypso with them. Now, wait, wait," I whisper-shouted as they reached for their weapons, "she's on our side and, more importantly, she's a friend. So be nice when you meet her. Now we can get some sleep." I lead them into the tent and saw some dryads as they finished assembling three more hammocks. They exited through the open flap, but not before kissing my cheek. I rubbed it as the others passed me to their hammocks.

I headed back outside when I heard Nico whisper "Where are you going?" I turned around with a smirk on my lips.

"Midnight ride," was all I said, and just like that, I walked out and over to Blackjack and mounted him. "You ready?"

_Let's do this, Boss!_ And as quick as a bullet he shot into the air, and as soon as we were high enough a gasped out a shriek of delight.

* * *

**Thank you guys for sticking around! Have some cookies (::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)**

**Big shoutouts to TheAwesomePercyJacksonFangirl, EmpressofEasternCommonwealth, writingmermaid, Penny Lu, silverwolvesaresocool, Guest, Catrina Persephone and limegreenarcher.**

**Special shoutouts go to team Percy, aka JelloGirl323, kdp and**** crazyreader12 (who technically reviewed twice, you are so awesome). You guys get extra cookies (::)(~)(::)(~)(::)(~)**

**Okay, you know the drill by now, cast your votes for the next POV, and I'll see whose voice I hear. Also a quick question, am I taking advantage of you guys by asking your opinions, be serious with me, I want everyone to enjoy the story, and if me asking you ruins the experience, let me know. My story is for you guys, not just for me.**

**Lot's of Love**

**~Navy**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 15—Calypso's point of view

I was the first to awaken in the girl's tent, realizing that the sounds of other early risers had disturbed my sleep. As quietly as possible I prepared myself for the day and left the others to their dreams, walking out into the open air. In the early morning light, I had some free time before I would be needed as one of the camp medics, so I made my way to the river bank where Peter was knighted yesterday. Despite the battle, the scenery was spotless, as if the Witch's police had never come. I sat under the tree that saved the Pevensie girls' lives and relaxed.

Memories of when Leo and I first came to Aslan's base flowed in my head. The minute I looked into the Great Lion's eyes, I recognized him for who he was, even though I was a prisoner on Ogygia when his presence sparked love and fear into the hearts of the Jews. Oh yes, I knew exactly who he was, but what I did not know was why I was allowed into such a sacred place as Narnia. _Perhaps it's because I'm mortal now_, I wondered.

Maybe an hour later someone cleared their throat on my right. I turned my head and barely stifled a shriek. The boy was rather tall and muscular, sported a tanned skin tone natural for someone that spends time in the sunlight, had shaggy blonde hair on top his head and blue eyes. _Exactly like his father_. Except Will Solace wore an outfit of Narnian garb, his white trousers and yellow tunic over a long sleeved white shirt emphasizing his tan. The only dark he wore was his brown boots. Apollo hadn't worn such clothing since the Holy Roman Empire.

His eyes widened at my reaction and he raised his hands in defensive. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you—" He frowned as the words left his mouth. "Wait, how is it that _I_ scared _you_?" I heaved a sigh and stood up.

"You did not frighten me, Will, though you did startle me," I told him. His eyes scrunched in caution and he dropped his arms.

"You know who I am?"

"Your father and aunt would visit me from time to time," I told him, watching with mild amusement as his eyebrows rose, "They gave me herbs and plants for my garden in Ogygia, and Artemis would use the island to house endangered birds on occasion. Apollo told me so much about you and your siblings. You're currently cabin counselor and a promising physician." I smiled at him. "We're going to need all the medics we can get in the days to come." He looked at me in concern.

"There's a big battle coming up, isn't there?"

"Only Aslan knows for certain, but fear not, for as long as we have him, we will not lose." I chuckled at my words. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Is that because you know?" A new voice asked. Will and I turned to see that the voice belonged to a boy shorter, paler, leaner and younger than Will, and his black hair was even shaggier than the son of Apollo. His eyes were brown but dark enough to be mistaken for black. He, too, wore Narnian clothing, though unlike Will, nothing about his garb was bright. His short sleeved black tunic, leather belt, black pants, and brown boots made his skin look even paler. _Like the dead_. So this was Nico then.

"Know what? Wait, you think she knows about your Aslan secret?" Will questioned the newcomer as he approached. I blinked at Will's statement and visually evaluated the boy (if demigods even had the privilege of childhood) a second time. A secret about Aslan? _Does he know the Great Lion's other name?_

"I won't know until I ask her," he replied, looking at me with caution. "You wouldn't happen to know Italian, do you?"

"_I speak everything_," I responded fluently in said language. His eyebrows rose in respectful surprise and he wasted no time asking his question.

"_Do you know that Aslan is actually Jesus from our world?_"

"_Yes, I do know that is who he is. At the time of his initial grandeur, he left quite the impression as I witnessed most of his miracles and teachings through my skills in magic. Such an impression that I would recognize him in any form. How is it that _you_ recognized him._"

"_I'll explain when the others are all together, which is why I came down here._ Yeah, she knows," he finished in English, turning to Will. "Everyone's up, Edmund's forgiven, and they're about to serve breakfast. Come on." We headed back to the tents, too wrapped up in our own thoughts to converse. I fingered the medal Father Christmas gave me. When Leo and I were introduced to the man, Leo screamed 'Papa Noel!' and tackled him in a bear hug. I smiled at the memory, and then I realized something.

"Has no one given you your medals?" I asked the boys. They stopped and looked at me in confusion. "Guess that's a yes then," I concluded, "We better get a move on before Leo forgets where he put them." We walked a little faster. By the time we arrived the camp had fully awakened with everyone working on their various tasks. After breakfast, I would be heading over to the medics tent and help prepare a number of balms and salves. We approached our tents and came across Frank leaving the boys' quarters, his hand fisted with two medals in his grip. He looked in our direction and smiled at us.

"Leo remembered that these were here and I volunteered to get them. They're yours," he said, offering the gifts to the boys. Hesitantly, they accepted their respective medals and placed them around their necks. Nico held up the leather-and-silver coin at the end of the ribbon for inspection. The fact that the coins were fusions of tanned hide and precious metal was a marvel that even Hephaestus would find impressive. Nico's gaze traveled to Frank with a question in his eyes. The large Son of Mars shrugged in response. "They'll turn into armor when we need to fight. The others are eating over here," and with that, he lead us to an outcropping of rocks at the edge of camp close to the training grounds.

Hazel saw us first, and the moment she did she screamed, "Nico!" and ran to him until they were in each other's arms. I smiled at their sibling affections and made my way over to the table and sat at Leo's side. He grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. Soon Hazel, Nico, and Will were likewise seated, and the order from my left started with Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Susan, a young boy that could only be Edmund, Lucy, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and ending with Will on my right. The only one missing was Peter, and when I looked behind me I found him leaning against a boulder with a newcomer at his side. _That must be Mike_, I concluded, noticing the Imperial gold sword at his side.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy's voice brought me back to the table, where Edmund sheepishly swallowed the breakfast he'd been eating.

"And that goes the same for you, Percy," Susan added when she realized her grandson was doing no better. I had recognized that Percy and the Pevensies shared blood at first sight, but did not know that they were separated by two generations until Piper explained the situation. Suddenly a black pegasus appeared over Percy's shoulder, startling Susan while it sniffed at the table.

"Blackjack, don't be rude," Percy reprimanded the creature with his mouth full. "If you'll wait, I'll hand the sugar over to you. See, I'm doing it right now!" He held the sugar bowl under the pegasus' muzzle, who immediately began munching on the white cubes. "Honestly, between this and the donuts, you'll end up being the first pegasus with diabetes."

"Dia-what?" I questioned the same time Susan asked, "He eats donuts?"

"Against my professional opinion, yes he does," the son of Apollo responded before turning to me. "And as for your question, diabetes is a disease when there's too much sugar in your blood, which causes a number of health concerns. But is Blackjack concerned about any of that? Why no, he isn't," he finished with a glare at the brute, who did nothing but snort. Percy gasped dramatically and pretended to cover Edmund and Lucy's ears.

"Watch it!" Percy scolded, "There are little ears present." Lucy laughed at his antics while Edmund looked confused.

"I thought everyone is a Talking Beast here in Narnia," he said.

"They are," Annabeth began to explain, "But Blackjack actually comes from _our_ world, so Percy is the only one who can talk to him... You know, there's a lot know about us that you need to catch up on."

"You'll have time to tell him on the journey back," Peter's voice said from behind me. We all turned to look at him.

"We're going home?" Susan asked her brother.

"Yes, you are," he clarified as he came over and took a seat between her and Edmund. Mike, in turn, sat on Edmund's other side. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three from harm. But that doesn't mean the rest of us can't stay and help."

"But the Narnians need us," Lucy protested, "All four of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter argued. "You would've drowned if it wasn't for Percy, and Nico, Will, and Mike were barely able to save Edmund from being killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said. We all looked at him, myself and the other time-travelers rather surprised. Surely someone rescued from the White Witch would want to leave as soon as possible? "I've seen what the White Witch can do," he continued, "and I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." When he finished Lucy took her brother's hand to comfort him. We all hold a moment a silence, each to our own thoughts. I was the one to break it when I made a realization.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. The others were startled at my outburst, looking at me with concern and confusion. I laughed at their expressions and faced Percy. "For as long as I've known you, Percy Jackson, I have marveled at your loyalty. For just as long I also wondered where such endless displays of devotion to the ones you love come from. And now, after seeing that very same loyalty in your family to a people they've only known for two days, I can say with full confidence that it's an inherited character trait." I paused to look at the four siblings. "I have no doubt that the Narnians are blessed to have you as their rulers," I told them. They all blushed at my sincerity, but Susan was quick to recover.

"I suppose that's it then," she said as she stood up and grabbed her quiver and bow. Peter frowned at her.

"Where're you going?"

"To get in some practice." She turned to walk away but then paused and faced Will. "Isn't your father the patron of archers?" a smile grew on Will's lips and he got up.

"As cabin counselor of the Apollo cabin, it would be an honor to teach you. Let's just hope you're better than Percy is. Let me tell you, this one time—" Will's voice faded away as the two made their way to the training grounds.

"Hey, no tattle-telling!" Percy protested as he hurried to chase after them.

"Seaweed Brain, wait," shouted Annabeth as she took off after him. "Oreius wants you to help him teach the boys horseback riding!" At her words Blackjack brayed in joy and followed Annabeth, prompted by the promise of a ride.

"Well, that happened," Leo stated. We all laughed and I kissed his cheek. For whatever reason Aslan allowed me to come here, I'm glad he did.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following and favoriting while I've been on hiatus, mainly re-writing some of the chapters of "My Grandmother's A Queen?", and speaking of, I have updated a number of details here and there, so be sure to re-read at your leisure. Shout-out time!**

**Nicole Di Angelo, IIII LLLLLLLOOOOOOVVVVEEEEE YYYYOOOOUUUUURRR HHHHHYYYYYPPPPPEEEEE!**

**crazyreader12 for suggesting the unique idea of a Blackjack POV. Keep being awesome right back at you!**

**Guest and Amelia Loves Anime(sorry, kiddo, no Will POV just yet), because I'm also excited for Nico to spill the beans, but I'm gonna save it for later.**

**Cynder2013 for bringing up a good point. Would it help you guys if I name the chapters so you know who's talking?**

**limegreenarcher and kdp, Long Live the Pevensies!**

**silverwolvesarecool, #TeamAnnabeth.**

**A big one to EmpressOfEasternCommonwealth because you gave time to point out that I've made some mistakes, and I am very grateful.**

**And especially to TheAmesomePercyJacksonFangirl for voting Calypso and inspiring this chapter.**

**Vote for the next POV! Lot's of Love!**

**~Navy**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing because I'm not Uncle Rick or C.S. Lewis**

* * *

Chapter 16—Will's point of view

After the chaotic breakfast chase, we all divided up into groups for training, excluding Leo and Calypso, since they had to work in the forge and medic tents, respectively. Annabeth and Piper went off with Lucy to teach her basic dagger techniques while Frank joined me to coach Susan's archery. Oreius had asked the others to help the Pevensies with sword fighting and horseback riding, even though we all knew it was so he could test their skills. We also took notice of the two great gray owls in the sky, one of them following Annabeth's group and the other following my own to the archery range. All the Narnians were making sure that we time-travelers knew what we were doing, apparently.

Frank and I managed to teach Susan basic safety before a brown bear, who introduced herself as Emesa, asked Frank if he could train with the other talking beasts. I told him that I could continue the lesson on my own, so he followed the friendly predator to another part of the camp. I instructed Susan to practice firing at the targets. We're interrupted again when Annabeth's group joined us. About an hour into practice and both could aim with ease, but Susan was getting irritated that she kept missing the bullseye. Once again, she took aim and shot an arrow. She missed the center by a little. Then, Lucy threw her dagger and hit the bullseye.

To diffuse her pent-up tension, I told Susan about my first time learning archery. "Because of my height, I was given a bow that was too big for a kid my age. My first shot went straight into the dirt. My second attempt, I pulled the string so hard that I also pulled a muscle. That was the day I got interested in becoming a doctor. My point is that not even a child of Apollo is a master archer on their first lesson."

"And what about now?" Susan asked me, "Has your archery improved?"

"Just enough for me to train others," I admitted, "And you're doing better than most of my pupils, namely Percy." She chuckled at my little jab. "Now here's what I want you to do. I want you to focus on nothing but the target in front of you and take one last shot." I took out one of the red feathered arrows from her quiver and offered it to her. She accepted it and looked at the target, notching the projectile to her bow and holding the two up as she aimed. Pulling the string taut, she exhaled deeply and squinted her eyes in concentration, finally letting the arrow fly.

Bullseye.

Lucy squealed with delight and hugged her sister. Piper, Annabeth and I cheered, but we stopped when we heard pounding hooves and swords clashing. All five of us turned to see Percy on Blackjack and Hazel mounted on a Palomino mare. They were guiding Peter and Edmund's mounts as the brothers dueled, Peter on a white unicorn and Edmund atop a brown stallion. Taking up the rear was Jason and Mike, their horses a buckskin mare and a champagne stallion, respectively.

"Come on!" Peter challenged his little brother, "En guard!" They parried as the others called out instructions and suggestions for the pair to practice. Noticing that Nico wasn't with them I got a little worried, but then I felt a cold breeze on my neck that tickled as it sped down my spine. _Nico_. I turned around to see him right behind our group. I raised my eyebrow at him, mentally asking why he wasn't with the others.

"They don't need my help," he said, alerting the girls of his presence. To our surprise, the great gray owls that were watching us dropped down from the sky, the larger one landing on a broken target (scorch marks made me assume that Leo did that), and the smaller one on Annabeth's padded shoulder. Thankfully, she wore her armor from Santa (I MISSED MEETING SANTA CLAUS!), so she was protected from the sharp talons. Annabeth eyed the bird of prey with suspicion.

"Is there any particular reason you chose my shoulder, buddy?" she asked him. I knew what Annabeth was implying. No matter where we go, the symbols of our parents seemed to follow us. The owl on Annabeth's shoulder looked at her in confusion.

"No reason at all, Daughter of Greece. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My companion is Theron, and you may call me Chase." An explosion of laughter escaped my lips before I could even blink. Piper and Nico managed to control themselves enough to only snickering, but they stopped when they saw the murderous look in Annabeth's eyes. I, on the other hand, kept on laughing until I had my fill.

"Sorry, but are the rest of us missing something?" Susan asked. Annabeth scowled at the sky before heaving out a sigh.

"Nothing major, but my last name is Chase," she revealed. The others made various sounds of understanding and Chase the owl ruffled his feathers in pride.

"It is a pleasure and honor to meet another with my name," he told Annabeth with a grin, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile back.

"Keep your guard up, Edmund!" Hazel's voice had us all turn to the horses and riders. The Pevensie boys were starting to get the hang of sword fighting.

"That's right, just like Oreius taught you," Percy encouraged his two great-uncles.

"Now block," Mike instructed Edmund as Peter took a swing. The two sparred for a moment longer before Jason called a draw and had Peter and Percy paired off. He did the same with Edmund and Hazel. Their practice continued as Jason focused on Percy and Peter's duel while Mike refereed the match between Hazel and Edmund.

"Wait a minute," Susan suddenly spoke, drawing our group's attention towards her. "None of you gave us your surnames when we first met." I could tell just by the look on her face that the thought wasn't a pleasant one. "I only just learned my own grandson's full name yesterday! Alright you lot," she turned her gaze towards me and my friends, "Time to properly introduce yourselves."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," I said as I stepped forward and shook her hand. "My name is Will Solace, and I am one of the medics of the camp that are here to attend any and all future injuries. You have just met Miss Annabeth Chase, and yesterday you were properly introduced to Mister Perseus Jackson. This lovely lady right here," I moved next to Piper and presented her like she was a grand prize in a game show, "is the infamous Piper McLean that will no doubt charmspeak the enemy into surrendering."

"Hey!" Piper cried out.

"The riders over there," I ignored her and pointed to the other group, "Are Jason Grace, aka Peter Pan; Mike Kahale of the Hawaii Islands; And Hazel Levesque, our very own Southern Belle. And this specimen of the male species," I continued over to Nico with my showcase skills, "is Nico di Angelo, and if his powers were working, the enemy would be chased away by zombies."

"Oh, so now you want Underworldy stuff!" Nico huffed in the most adorable way.

"Under-what?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, right. The realm of the dead in Greek mythology," Susan said.

The girls and owls didn't register what I said until I counted to nine, and then Annabeth and Piper screamed, "What do you mean his powers aren't working?!" Chase was so startled he nearly fell off Annabeth's shoulder, but he managed to regain his balance. Nico huffed even louder and glared at me.

"Did you have to open your big mouth?" he rhetorically asked. I raised my hands in defense, and he groaned. He opened his mouth to explain, but then we heard Mr. Beaver shouting and saw him running towards the others that were riding. Spooked by the newcomer, Edmund's horse reared.

"Whoa, horsey!" Edmund said to calm him down.

"My name is Philip," the horse said sharply.

"Oh, sorry" Edmund apologized, embarrassed.

"You'd all better come quick! The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way there!" Mr. Beaver warned us in a panic. We all looked at each other in various stages of fear, anger, and worry. Theron and Chase ruffled their feathers and took off.

"We'll ensure your safety til we reach the camp!" The owl named Theron shouted from the sky.

"I'm with you two!" Percy shouted back, and he kicked Blackjack to take off after the birds of prey.

Unease grew in my stomach as the rest of us made our way to the tents. _Whatever was about to go down would not be good._

* * *

**I am so veryveryveryveryveryvery sorry for the hiatus, guys. My laptop's condition went from bad to worst after the overheating, so I had to take it to IT. And I couldn't use my school's computers because they hate any and all social websites. I only got my laptop back yesterday, so pleasepleaseplease forgive me.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17—Peter's point of view

We were running back to the camp, even though the last thing I wanted to do was see the White Witch. I stayed close to Edmund, not sure if I needed him close for my sake or his. My heart was racing. _I'm about to see the woman that kidnapped my brother_.

We could hear the insults from Aslan's army towards the witch as we came up to the cluster of red tents. Frank found us amongst the Talking Beasts and the other magical creatures of the camp and led our group to a spot near Aslan.

We watched as a dwarf with a salt-and-pepper beard and dressed in a winter coat and red cap despite the warm spring air as he shouted, "All hail Jadis, the Queen of Narnia! The Empress of the Lone Islands!" Following behind him was the Witch herself, sitting on a bier carried by four Cyclops'.

"This will kill Percy," I heard Annabeth mumble. I didn't pay to mind what she meant, as I was to terrified by the sight of Jadis. Her sickly white skin was even paler than Nico's, and her ash blonde hair was tied up under her icicle crown, which to me looked a bit melted. She had a look of such fierceness and a cold, stern pride that it could take your breath away. Her dress was a glittering blue-white. When she stepped off the bier, her looming height startled me. She may have been over 2 meters tall.

At the sound of large wings flapping she glanced to her right and calmly ducked as Blackjack swung low from the sky and almost kicked her in the head. He landed right next to us, and a foul looking Percy leapt off of his back.

"For the record, that was entirely Blackjack's idea," he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him, "And I completely agreed with it and allowed him to do so, and I'm mad that he missed." Aslan gave a warning growl that had Percy's sea green eyes widen in surprise and worry.

"I will have peace here, Perseus." Percy dipped his head apologetically, but his eyes grew hard when he looked back up and glared at the White Witch. He shifted so that he flanked Edmund's left side, and I followed suit on my brother's right. Jadis gazed at us, her cold eyes revealing nothing. But I could have sworn she looked at Calypso and Percy inquiringly. She turned towards the Great Lion.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said loudly enough for the entire camp to hear her. I could feel everyone tense as they gasp collectively, and those closest to Edmund grouped closer together as if to shield him from her words. But Edmund wasn't paying attention to the Witch. He just went on looking at Aslan. It didn't seem to matter what the Witch said.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan told the giantess.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" the Witch asked with a sneer.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan growled, "I was the one to see it written."

The Witch's lips curled into an unpleasant smile. "Yes, you were there to see it written on the Stone Table, into the firestones on the Secret Hill, engraved on the scepter of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. You know very well the Magic the Emperor put into Narnia at the very beginning. You know that every traitor is my lawful prey, and every treachery gives me the right to a kill."

Someone behind me spoke up. "Not surprising to hear that you're a hangman." Mr. Beaver snickered as I glanced at Mike. He met my eye and nodded his head, squeezing Edmund's shoulder encouragingly. The Witch's face scrunched up in anger.

"His life is forfeit to me," she pointed at my brother. "His blood is my property." As one, Percy and I drew our swords and stepped in front of Edmund.

"Try and take him then!" I shouted. Everyone else in the camp followed suit, raising their weapons or baring their teeth. The Witch's lips curled into a savage smile.

"Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right, little king?" Her words made me hesitate, but the presence of Percy and his friends helped me stand my ground. "Aslan knows the Deep Magic better than that," she continued, "He knows that unless I have blood as the Law says all Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." She raised her arm and pointed to Edmund again. "He will die on the Stone Table. You dare not refuse me." I glanced over to Edmund again, but he still didn't look away from Aslan's face. My brother looked like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it.

"Enough of this," Aslan finally said to the White Witch, "I shall talk with you alone." He led her into his tent.

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy cried once they were gone, hugging him tightly. Susan and I followed suit, and Percy joined in after Edmund grabbed his arm.

_Edmund would never have done that back in Finchley,_ I realized.

Everyone in the camp grew restless as we waited though a majority of us sat on the ground and played with the grass. I could see Hazel's expression out of the corner of my eye and turned to see confusion written on her face.

"What is it?" I asked. She turned to address us.

"When the Witch said that traitors were her property, and Narnia would perish to fire and water... That sounds so familiar to me, but I can't imagine why." We grew silent after that, but I noticed Nico and Calypso share a glance. I also saw Will intercepting that look and giving Nico his own. _I may never understand this bunch_, I thought to myself, _but I'm still glad that they're here_.

Finally, the Witch and Aslan come out of the tent, and we all stand at attention. No one from the camp spared Jadis from their hate-filled stares as she walked to her litter. Aslan addressed us. "I have settled the matter. She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." My sisters and I crushed Edmund into a hug as the army cheers, Percy joining us without the need of an invitation. The other time-travelers joined in as well, but we were quickly interrupted by the White Witch's shouting.

"But how can I trust that you will keep this promise?" _What promise?_ Aslan responded with the loudest roar I had ever heard, and the Witch fell into her chair in fear. The Narnians got a good laugh out of the sight, and our celebration continued well after she was gone.

Years later Lucy will tell us that she saw Aslan sigh in sadness and retire to his tent, which will make sense as I didn't recall seeing him as we feasted and danced that night. All I could remember was Hazel growing more anxious and Calypso sharing more looks with Nico, and Will finding the whole thing unpleasant. Before we turned in, Nico had the time-travelers gather and started to lead them towards the river.

"What are you lot up to?" I asked them good-naturedly. Nico gave me a sad sigh of his own as he regarded me.

"I've been keeping a few things from these guys, and I need to talk to them before we go to war. You okay with that?" I knew he was also asking if I was okay with not being a part of the conversation, and I answered yes to both. I watched them go off into the night before going back to the boys' tent to sleep. Little did I know that everything would change the next morning.

* * *

**Shout-outs!  
Amelia Loves Anime**  
**Guest**  
**EmpressOfEasternCommonwealth**  
**TheAwesomePercyJacksonFangirl**  
**Risa Silvara**  
**limegreenarcher**  
**JelloGirl323**  
**Archer von King**  
**Micky D**

**Cookies (::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)****(::)(~)**


	18. Author's note

**Guys, I'm truly sorry for not updating as fast as both you and I want, but I have a good reason why I can't. The end of the school year is fast approaching, and I need to focus on my work. Once I'm done, I promise to write as much as you and I both want. I love you all so much!**

**~Navy**


	19. Chapter 18

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I've been having personal issues going on and life in general! And I know that's not a good enough excuse, though to be fair I'm not trying to_ excuse_ myself especially because you guys deserve better than that. So here's my latest chapter, and once again all rights are reserved.**

* * *

Chapter 18—Nico's pov

Calypso and I led our group back to the stream, thinking that it's close enough to camp without having anyone eavesdropping. It was late, sometime after midnight as we sat in a circle, the set up just like at breakfast, minus the Pevensies. Blackjack was grazing by the riverbank within earshot, more so to make comments only Percy could understand rather than to keep watch. I opened my mouth to begin our impromptu meeting, but Leo interrupted me.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" He snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "Calypso and I saw your handiwork in Albania." The blood drained from my face, and I sensed rather than saw Calypso shiver in disgust.

"Albania? What—" I raised my hand to stop Will's question.

"Under no circumstances will we talk about Albania," I told the group with venom dripping in my voice. I gave Valdez a hard stare. "I hope everyone at Camp decides to kick you because I vow to make a nice profit from your pain." He gulped and nodded his head.

"Acknowledged."

"Can we please move on," Annabeth spoke up, giving me a look of impatience. "You said you wanted us to know some things you've been keeping to yourself."

"Actually," Piper interrupted, "I think we need to address why your powers aren't working."

"They're not?!" Hazel's voice and expression were filled with concern, while everyone else who wasn't caught up looked confused.

"Some are!" I defended myself, "I can still manipulate shadows and do the little stuff with the earth and temperature. But for some reason, I... I can't summon the dead." My confession only made everyone more confused. I felt Will shift closer to me, and even though there was still _a_ space between us, I could still feel his support warming my body. I fought to keep myself from blushing. _Stupid_, I thought, though I wasn't sure if I meant Will or me.

"That makes no sense," Annabeth said after thinking it over. "We know that the Narnians are mortals, so they have to, well, die. And when they do, they become subjects of Hades' domain, so there's no reason they shouldn't—"

"OH!" We all turned to Calypso, who looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "But they don't become Hades' subjects when they die!" She exclaimed, turning to meet my eye. "The Underworld doesn't exist here, so neither does Hades' control of the dead."

"What are you talking about?" asked Percy, no doubt speaking on behalf of the others. "Why wouldn't the Underworld exist here? Just because we're in a different world?"

"No," I said, realization dawning on me. "Not just because we're in_ a_ different world, but one that is under _Aslan's_ rule."

"And that's important because...?" Frank's voice trailed off in a question. I looked at Calypso, who gave me a nod of encouragement. I took a deep breath and looked at the group.

"What most of you don't know is that I've met Aslan when I was a kid in Italy," I paused to let the information sink in. "What everyone except Calypso doesn't know is that Aslan has another name in our world. In fact, Aslan was born in our world." They all looked at me in shock, and Percy waved his arms like a kindergartener wanting attention.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute! Are you seriously telling us that Aslan was born in _our_ world? _Seriously_?" His gaze shifted to Calypso for confirmation, which he got. "B-but that means, wait, no, people would remember an all-powerful lion. And there are no legends or myths. Annabeth, there are no myths about Aslan, right?" He asked, and Annabeth shook her head.

"Not that I've heard of, no—"

"Yes, you have. You all have," I interrupted, which surprised everyone. "You just didn't realize it because, like I said, Aslan's name is different in our world. He also has a different form, too."

"What, like he's a shape-shifter like me?" asked Frank.

"Not exactly," Calypso answered, taking over for me. "The difference is that you are called shape-shifter because that is your sole power. Aslan, on the other hand, is an entity of nearly limitless capabilities, hence Percy calling him all-powerful. It's also the reason nobody calls the gods shape-shifters when they all have the power to do so."

Annabeth opened her mouth, no doubt to ask about Aslan's other name when all of a sudden Hazel gasped. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she looked at Calypso and me. She gulped loudly but whispered timidly. "But one of the elders said to me, 'Do not weep. Look, the Lion of the tribe of Judah, the Root of David, has triumphed, and so he will open the scroll and its seven seals.'" She looked at the others in shock. "That's from the Book of Revelation in the Bible, and it's a description of Jesus." Her gaze swung back to me. "Jesus is often called the _Lion_ and the Lamb, and he certainly is an all-powerful entity. Nico and Calypso are telling us that Aslan is Jesus Christ."

It only took me a split second to remember that Hazel went to the Catholic St. Agnes Academy for Colored Children and Indians. No wonder she figured it out before Annabeth. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but they weren't looking at me for long because Blackjack gave a snort that had Percy wiping his head towards the pegasus.

"What do you mean 'Well, duh'?!" His eyes grew comically large when Blackjack just shook his mane. "That is not the point! Well, maybe next time you could at least bother to check with me first!" The pegasus responded by walking over to the river and taking a drink. "Yeah, yeah," Percy muttered as he turned back to our group. "Apparently Blackjack could tell the minute he saw Aslan because he's just that smart." Let the record show that Percy's tone was full of sarcasm.

His face scrunched in like it often did when he was thinking something through, and he raised his eyes to me. "So, Jesus exists, too?"

"Yep."

"But... Hey, Annabeth, when we went to the Underworld on our first quest, and we saw that preacher—"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Annabeth snuggled up next to her boyfriend, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in comfort as she turned to me. "How does a man who believes in the will of G-o-single d get sent to eternal damnation in the Underworld?"

"Oh, the politics of the dead," Calypso sighed heavily, "They are by far more tedious than just what you witnessed in the Underworld."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked her. Calypso gave all of us a hard look.

"You are the children of gods of old. Can you tell me that no other gods exist in the modern world?" Annabeth and Percy shared a look, and then Annabeth spoke up.

"Are you talking about the Egyptians?" I froze. _Where did she come up with that?_

"To name one of the many—"

"MANY?!" Our voices choired.

"Yes, many," she agreed in annoyance, "And each with their separate and unique traditions for the deceased. To _whom_ the souls of the departed go to is a complicated process of elimination that I believe starts with Aslan himself, as those he claims are forever in his kingdom—"

"Meaning Heaven?" Jason interrupted.

"Exactly," Calypso said before continuing, "Then the pagan gods are permitted to make their claims on the souls. If no one wishes to claim them, well..." she trailed off, looking at the ground pointedly, "I imagine they become Lucifer's problem. But I'm not any authority on these matters, so don't be surprised if I'm wrong."

"But why would Hades want the soul of a corrupt preacher?" Percy wondered aloud. A faint bell started to jingle in my head.

"What do you know about this preacher?" I asked Percy.

"He was a televangelist from New York that embezzled millions of dollars, which he illegally spent on his mansion, and died in a police car chase. Why?" The memory came back like a bitter aftertaste.

"My father showed him to me in the Fields of Punishment when I was staying in his palace," I told the group, "He wanted me to see that the only justice guaranteed was in his domain. And the preacher wasn't Christian. He was a legacy of Mercury that decided to con the religious."

We all grew silent as we went over our discussion. Finally, Mike broke the silence. "Do we tell anybody?"

"No!" Percy said immediately, "No, not until— I want to talk to Aslan first, okay?" We all nodded, then decided to go back to camp. The plan was for Percy to go to Aslan's tent while the rest of us got some shut eye.

Once we were there, Will pulled at my arm and motioned for me to be quiet. He led me away from the others and towards the training grounds, his hand still on my arm, just below my shirt sleeve. The skin contact was making my heartbeat race, which I hoped Will couldn't detect with his healing abilities. We stopped at a boulder, which Will promptly sat on, and then pulled me down to sit next to him. We were closer to each other than we were by the river, and I forced my expression into a poker face.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound impatient.

He just cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, which was his way of saying "I'm waiting for you to explain."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The others may have forgotten that you had an encounter with Aslan, but I didn't," he said, "And I've waited a whole 24 hours to listen to it."

"Alright, alright," I said, waving my hands in surrender. "I was either seven or eight, and my mother had a meeting in one of the embassies. Bianca and I tagged along because my mother didn't go anywhere without us. Across the street was a cathedral, and I thought it looked pretty. So like the kid I was, I snuck away from my family and went over to the church. I remember the inside looking just as pretty as the outside, and I saw a man sitting in the pews. I decided that because he was a pretty man, the church had to belong to him—"

Will's burst of laughter interrupted me. "Seriously?" I asked him.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, "But the kid version of you sounds absolutely adorable." And that made my heart race even more, but I ignored it and continued with my story.

"I asked the man if the church belonged to him, and he told me that yes, this was his house. We talked some more, mostly about myself and Bianca, if I'm remembering right. Then he asked if I loved anyone, and me being so clever, I asked him if he meant if I love my mom or if I loved someone special. He smiled and said both, and I told him that Bianca and my mother were the only women I'll ever love." I stopped, realizing I said more than I wanted to admit and looked at Will shyly to see his reaction. His face revealed nothing. I decided then and there to screw it, I'm putting all cards on the table.

"Then the man asked why would I only love my sister and mother, and I told him that I didn't want I wife. I remember his smile turned sympathetic and he whispered that he wondered if I wanted a husband instead." I took a deep breath and stared straight ahead, not even bothering to look at Will. "He was the first person to ever say something like that out loud, and I was so happy to hear him say it. I told him I did, and he drew me into a hug and said how he hoped he could be there to see it. Then the bishop walked in and saw the two of us. He was so surprised he looked like he was a fish pulled out of the sea," I laughed at the memory, then cleared my throat and continued. "The man holding me said I should go back to my mother, so I said my goodbyes and went back to the embassy. When I told Bianca where I'd been, she told Mom, who took all three of us to the cathedral. The bishop was still there, but the man was gone. Mom asked the bishop who the man was, and he told her it was the Messiah. Mom didn't initially believe him and, thinking that the man might have been Zeus or someone worse, locked Bianca and me in our house for a week. But eventually, the three of us realized that I did speak with Jesus that day."

I exhaled and immediately stood up. "I'm going back to the tent," I told Will, not looking at him, especially when I started walking away. But I was shortly stopped by arms that wrapped around behind me into a hug. My heartbeat was going into overdrive as Will pulled me into his embrace. I stood as still as a statue, not even daring to breathe. But as time passed and Will gave no indication of moving, I put one more card on the table. I put my arms over his and hugged him back. _Stupid_, I thought, though I wasn't sure if I meant Will or me.

* * *

_***Navy's voice comes from behind a hanging fabric***_

**PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE WRITER BEHIND THE CURTAIN.**

**But seriously guys, I'm so sorry for not writing for so long. I hope this really long chapter that attempts to explain a few things, with a bit of Solangelo at the end to make everyone feel good.**

**Big, BIG, ENORMOUS shout-outs to every single one of you who have stayed with this story or have joined us while I was on hiatus, and an EVEN BIGGER SHOUT-OUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! INTERNET COOKIES GALORE!**

**(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)****(::)(~)(::)(~)**

**And in case any of you are wondering, I'm still hiding behind this curtain because my hope is that if I stay here long enough, y'all won't send the angry mob with pitchforks after me.**

**Lots of Love!**

**~Navy**


	20. Author's Note (again)

**Hey, guys!**

**I just wanted to let you all know what I have planned for the next chapter of _My Grandmother's a Queen?_, and some issues I'm having writing it. Up next is the scene where Aslan sacrifices himself, so the pov is going to be either Percy, Lucy or Susan. The trouble is, I think they _all_ have a reason to have the spotlight, so I'm wondering if I should shift the pov's, or even write in the third person. But I think that would odd to do in the middle of the story, so I'm having some reservations with either decision. So I thought why not ask you guys what you think. Should one of the three dominate the chapter, or should they all get time to shine? Or should it be in the third person?**

**Thanks for the help! Lot's of Love! 3**

**~Navy**


End file.
